


Urges Taking Over

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: A week after Yang walks in on her step-mother undressing, she takes an opportunity that shows itself and rapes Summer.





	1. Urges Taking Over

It had been a week since Yang walked in on the woman who raised her undressing and it hadn’t left her mind for a single moment as the week went on, causing the blonde to grow increasingly frustrated and horny every time she saw her step mother. And here she was, sitting in her room and forcing her face into her pillow while listening to music to drown out the thoughts about the woman that rushed through her mind, even though her cock was still hard as a rock against her bed while she laid there. Luckily for the lilac-eyed girl, things were about to change as she heard her father knocking on her bedroom door. “Yeah, Dad?!”  
  
“I’m heading out for a few days on a mission with Ruby! She wouldn’t take no for an answer about going with me, so it’ll just be you and Summer for the next few days! Try to take care of her for me, alright? Love you, sweetie.” There was another knock on the door, Taiyang’s non-verbal way of saying that he was leaving after he had nothing else to say.

 

Yang’s eyes shot open at the realization that it’d only be her and Summer for a few days, the opportunity to finally get these thoughts to stop coming to life far easier than she expected. But, she had to give it time before making her move on the older woman, not wanting her father or sister to walk in and see what was happening between the two. The blonde started pacing back and forth in her room as she let time pass, waiting a decent hour or so to make sure that her family didn’t come back with the excuse of having forgotten something. She didn’t even know exactly what she was going to do as she stepped out of her door and went to the living room to check and see if the brunette was watching a movie on the couch like usual. All the lilac-eyed girl knew deep down was that she wanted to be inside of the woman and this was her only chance to do so. “Mom…? You in here?”  
  
“In the kitchen, honey!” The older woman’s voice rang through loud and clear between the rooms, letting her little girl know exactly where she was. “I was just about to start making lunch for us. Is there anything you want?” Summer had no idea that her step-daughter was standing right behind her, cock straining against her usually tight shorts as a hand came up to her breast. However, when she didn’t get an answer from the young girl, the brunette turned around and looked into her lilac eyes. “Is something wrong, dear? You know I’m here for you if you need something, right?”   
  
“Yeah… Of course, mom… But… There’s something I need to do. And I’m not sure if you’ll like it or not…” The young girl took in a deep breath before taking another good look at her mother’s body, taking in every curve she had and how slender her figure was. “I accidentally walked in on you undressing bout a week ago… And I haven’t been able to get it out of my mind ever since…”   
  
Summer blushed at her daughter’s confession, unsure of exactly how to process the information, but smiling all the same that her daughter was willing to admit it to her. “Wait. Yang, are you saying that you’re attracted to me now? I mean, I’m flattered that someone as young as you can find someone my age attractive, but you have all these young and pretty girls around you most of the time. Besides, I’m your mother. Even if I was okay with it, we couldn’t do anything.” The older woman made the mistake of turning away from her daughter to turn the oven on, letting Yang get close enough to rip her clothing off if she felt like it. “I say do what you need to get rid of these thoughts, but leave my actual body out of it.”

 

“Sorry, Mom… But I don’t think that’s something I can do.” Not caring enough to wait for a response from the older woman, Yang quickly ripped the clothing off of her body, letting it fall to tatters on the floor and gasping as she realized that the silver-eyed woman wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Well then… That just makes it easier.” The young blonde ignored her mother’s gasps and cries to get away as she put her hand on the back of Summer’s head, pinning her to the counter before using her other hand to fish out her hard cock, letting it land against the brunette’s plump rear end with a loud thwap.  
  
“Yang, what in the world are you doing?! Let go of me right now! I don’t know if you’re angry with me, but you need to-” The woman immediately fell silent as she felt the tip of her daughter’s cock press against her folds without actually penetrating her, the realization of what was to come sinking in and getting her just wet enough for Yang to feel it around her shaft. Summer had missed the feeling of having a cock inside of her, but she was still fully against it being anyone other than her husband’s, especially her own step-daughter that she helped raise like her own. “Yang! I don’t care what you’re thinking! Let me go! I don’t want this! And I doubt you want to rape your own mother!” She couldn’t even properly turn her head around to face the young girl and show her the angry glare she had because of the blonde holding onto the back of her head.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Summer. I’ve thought of nothing but raping you for the past week. I’m not stopping just because you don’t want it.~” A sinister smirk came to Yang’s lips as she forced the entirely of her shaft into her step-mother’s tight snatch, groaning in joy at the feeling of the woman’s inner walls clenching around her length. Of course, she knew that it was in order to try and stop her from actually getting in and fucking the woman, but it felt good all the same as she pulled her hips back until only the tip remained inside. “Fuck, you’re tight! I bet Dad hasn’t taken interest in fucking you for a long time now, has he?!” Before getting anything more than a whine from the brunette, the blonde thrusted back inside of her tight cunt, filling and stretching it out once again before letting her member rest inside of her hole.

 

Summer couldn't believe what was happening to her as she felt her step-daughter’s thick cock plunged in and out of her cunt over and over again, her firm hands finding their place on her hips and the back of her head to hold her in place. The woman couldn’t even find the words to scream at Yang due to how upset she was from this, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes as the young blonde continued to pump her hips back and forth, moving faster and rougher with each passing second. “Yang… Why…?” The brunette knew that her daughter wouldn’t listen to her, but she couldn’t help but ask, curious as to why her usually loving daughter would go this far just to get what she wanted. “Did I do something wrong? Do you hate-” Before the silver-eyed woman could even finish her sentence, her lips were captured in a heated, passionate, and completely unwanted kiss by the lilac-eyed girl. Her silver eyes went wide at the feeling of the young girl’s tongue pushing past her lips to try and dominate the kiss even though she was in complete control of the situation as is, her tears finally starting to fall.

 

Yang smiled as she pulled back from the kiss, licking her lips and savoring her step-mother’s taste as she hooked her fingers into the corner of the woman’s mouth. The hope was to either hear Summer moaning from the rape or to feel the Summer’s tongue teasing her fingers like they were a cock that found its way past her lips, but there was no complaint to be had if neither happened. The young blonde was more than content with the feeling of the older woman’s inner walls clenching down around her length like her life depended on it, knowing that the brunette wanted it to end but also knowing she was going to fulfill her fantasy and creampie the woman. “Well, Mom, how does it feel? Having your daughter take advantage of you like you’re some toy.~” The lilac-eyed girl snickered and leaned down enough to sink her teeth into the silver-eyed woman’s neck, earning a loud gasp from her.

 

Summer had no idea how to react to what was going on, unable to properly process the fact that the cute little girl she helped raise into a gorgeous young woman was enjoying raping her and using her like a toy. The only thing that properly registered in her mind was the fact that she could feel her inner walls being stretched out and molded to the share of Yang’s shaft with each inward thrust the girl made. The older woman couldn’t even find the words to ask the young girl to stop what she was doing, closing her eyes and feeling her desire to make it all end shut down until she felt the unthinkable happen.

 

With the way the younger girl’s cock throbbed and twitched inside of the older woman, it became clear to them both that she was going to cum, filling up the older woman’s womb. And that’s just what Yang did a few moments later, running her hand through Summer’s brown hair before pinning her head to the counter to make sure she didn’t try to run afterward. With a loud and proud moan, the young blonde hilted her shaft deep into the brunette’s tight snatch and came hard, groaning and slowly rolling her hips to make sure every drop of her seed entered the other woman’s body. Rope after thick rope of cum flooded into the silver-eyed woman’s womb, painting her inner walls white and causing her stomach to bloat just a small bit from the sheer amount of cum that had been deposited into her body. “Fucking hell, Mom.~” The young girl forced out breathlessly, a smile on her lips while she held her wide-eyed mother to the counter. “And to think… We have a few days of being alone together!~ I wonder just how much I’m gonna be able to get done.~”

 

Summer closed her eyes as she heard the young girl’s chuckle, wishing deep down that this was all a nightmare and she’d wake up forgetting what happened here today. But, unfortunately, as she felt Yang pull out of her thoroughly fucked cunt, something told her that wasn’t going to happen. Though, at least now she had the hope that the blonde was done with her and that she would go to her room and neither would speak another word of this to anyway. A loud scream left her as the lilac-eyed girl tugged on her hair, dragging her into the living room and throwing her onto the couch onto her back. One good look was all Summer needed to see that her little girl was certainly not done with her, her cock still hard and clearly wanting more of the brunette’s body. “Yang… Please… Just stop! We can forget this ever happened if you just stop right now!” Unfortunately, her plea fell on deaf ears as the blonde walked to the other side of the couch and held her neck tight enough to force the air from her lungs.

 

“Sorry, Mom... I can’t do that. I’m not going to be done with you until I’ve used all of your holes, breaking you into my little slutty bitch while they are away. Neither of us are leaving this house until you belong to me.” The young blonde smiled and squeezed the sides of the woman’s neck a bit tighter with her hand while lining her cock up with her mother’s mouth, letting it twitch against her face. As soon as Yang let go of her step-mother’s neck, she plunged her cock past those perfectly soft lips and into her throat, forcing the older woman to inhale the musk of her cock as she desperately tried to get air back into her lungs. However, the young girl was more than happy to feel Summer’s throat immediately start spasming and sputtering around her length the moment she had buried herself in there, licking her lips in anticipation as she began moving her hips. “Never would’ve that I’d actually be fucking my mother’s throat like this.”

 

The older woman was forced to go without air once again as the blonde’s cum-covered cock pistoned in and out of her mouth and throat over and over again, her tongue having nothing better to do that hang in the perfect spot to bring the girl more pleasure as time went on. Every chance she got when the lilac-eyed girl’s cock wasn’t blocking her airways, the woman took a deep breath, fortunately able to get a little bit more air while taking in a bit more of the girl’s scent. It was a feeling Summer wasn’t used to once Yang’s thighs wrapped around the sides of her head, causing her shaft to be lodged in the brunette’s throat, forming a bulge in her skin in the process. Even as the younger girl wrapped her hand around the bulge and held it down even more, she didn’t expect this to drag on much longer.

 

Unfortunately, due to her training at Beacon, and all the girls she’s ever been with, Yang had the stamina to last for hours on end without much of a break, no matter how many times she came. Soft giggles of pleasure started leaving the blonde’s lips as she looked down at her mother’s body, admiring every inch of it but always finding her eyes falling back on the woman’s large and developed chest. “I think I’ll fuck your tits next.~” Heavy breaths started leaving the blonde as she continued to fuck her mother’s face, smiling all the while and squeezing harder on her neck. The goal was to cum inside of her mouth and then move on to the woman’s breasts, and that’s exactly what she was going to do, whether Summer wanted it or not.

 

Summer’s eyes went wide as things started to fade to black, the lack of air getting to her and causing her to slowly pass out while the overbearing taste of Yang’s cock lingered on her tongue. A moment later, just when things were black, she felt more cum flood into her mouth as she listened to her daughter laugh at her.

 

“We’re not done, Mom.~”


	2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week since Yang raped her mother, and the two are now having an affair.

It had been a week since Summer had been raped by her step-daughter, and it had been a week since either of them has done more than share a hug together. Unfortunately for the brunette, she had to play the role of innocent wife and mother to Taiyang and Ruby, cuddling up to the blonde man on the family couch while her two daughters were chatting away in the kitchen. She wasn’t really able to hear the two, but a few words stuck out in her mind more than anything that was coming through the show Tayang was watching. ‘Dust’, ‘fun’, and ‘tonight’ were the words that were able to be heard before the older woman watched her two little girls walk out of the kitchen in opposite directions. “How are you doing today, Ruby?” The woman did her best to put on a happy tone in her voice, despite being worried and missing the rough touch of her body being played with.

 

“Pretty good! Yang and I are going to go shopping today before I head off to see Weiss tonight.~” The crimsonette couldn’t stop herself from sounding excited about going off to spend the night with the Schnees, wondering if Winter and Willow were going to be there as well or not. The young girl placed a soft kiss on her mother’s forehead before heading to the door and waiting on her sister, not noticing that the blonde had stopped to say something to their mother as well.   
  
“Hope you don’t mind, Mom. I’m taking Ruby to get something special for her date night with Weiss. She wants to impress in case Winter and Willow are there as well.” A soft smirk came to the blonde’s lips as she winked at her mother, bringing a soft pink blush to her cheeks. “I’ll bring her back before dinner, though. Don’t worry.” Yang smiled and headed to the door, turning her head back just once to see Summer staring into her eyes, clearly able to see the lust and desire in the woman’s silver eyes. “Love you two!~”   
  


“Be safe, girls…” Summer bit her lip as she watched the front door closed, not paying attention to how her husband had gotten off the couch to walk into the kitchen. “Tai, honey, did we tell Ruby she could go off to see the Schnees of all people? We aren’t exactly fancy people and living a regal lifestyle like they are.”

 

“It’s okay, Summer. They were teammates, after all. Ruby wouldn’t want to go see the girl if there wasn’t some kind of connection.” The grown man chuckled softly and smiled as he closed the fridge, turning back to see his wife still on the couch. “Besides, think about it. Our little Ruby, wanting to make an impression on a girl’s family. Maybe she’s found someone she wants to be with. Either that or she’s a secret sex fiend and wanting to bang all the Schnees as she pleases.”

 

The thought of being a sex fiend was all Summer needed to cause her to bite her lip, absentmindedly rubbing her thighs together as she grew aroused when the thought of both of her daughters using her crossed her mind. “That’s not funny, Taiyang! She’s our innocent girl… Let’s not start putting that thought in our heads!” The older woman pouted quietly to herself as her arousal was starting to get to her, making her mentally debate about either letting her husband fuck her, or waiting for her daughter to get home to have some fun with Yang.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Five hours later, it was time for dinner and Yang and Ruby were both home and at the clothed table, waiting on their father to put the steaks on the table, but Summer is nowhere to be found. At least, no one other than Yang knew where she was since she was under the table with her lips wrapped around the blonde’s thick cock. When everyone sat down at the table, steaks on plates and starting to eat, the family shared a quick smile before devouring their food just as fast as the older woman devoured the lilac-eyed girl’s cock.   
  
“Yang, have you seen your mother anywhere?” Tai asked as he put another piece of food in his mouth, his eyes not leaving his plate for the moment. “She said she was coming down for dinner when you two got back home, but I haven’t seen her since.”   
  
“Maybe she’s in the bathroom?” Yang did her best to moan from the feeling of her mother’s throat clenching around her length, moving a hand in her lap to force Summer’s eager lips closer to the top of her shaft. “You know that she likes to put on makeup randomly during the day and try to look pretty for us.” The blonde shrugged a bit and swallowed down the food in her mouth. “But, no. I haven’t seen her since Ruby and I left to go shopping.”   
  
Summer ignored all the chatting above her as she continued to throat her daughter’s cock, smiling and coiling her tongue around the girl’s length while she bobbed her head. Up and down she moved, happily accepting the overwhelming taste of the blonde’s cock on her tongue. The woman was more than happy to be sitting between her daughter’s legs, pulling her lips from around the girl’s cock and starting to quickly stroke the girl’s shaft. It was so thick and warm in her hand, tasting incredible on her tongue as she lapped up the underside of the thick shaft. She loved this cock more than her own husbands, making the silver-eyed woman happy to cheat on the man with someone she raised as her own flesh and blood.

 

Ruby was none the wiser as she looked over to her older sister and smiled, taking another bite of her steak. “You’ll take me to where Weiss can pick me up, right Yang? She’ll drop me off back here tomorrow, but she says Winter wants to meet in the city first.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll take you, Ruby.~” Yang smiled and she pulled her mother’s head further into her lap, lodging her cock into the woman’s throat and causing a thin trail or precum to leave her member and coat Summer’s tongue.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Summer crawled into her bed and yawned as she cuddled up to her husband, giving him a few kisses and giggling softly at the knowledge that the taste of her daughter’s cum was still on her lips. However, a soft pout escaped her as she watched the man close his eyes and get comfortable in bed without even reaching to hold or touch her. “Are going to bed already? I thought tonight was our night to have some fun…” Her silver eyes scanned over the blonde’s body, her hand slowly moving along her soft skin before slipping inside of his boxers, starting to tease his length. “Don’t you still find me sexy, babe?~” The woman spoke in a teasing tone, knowing that he did indeed still find her sexy, but also wanting him to try and get him excited.   
  
“You know I do, Summer, but I’ve got to get up early to pick up Ruby from the Schnee’s. She’ll be there for the weekend, but a communal airship ride will take a day and a half. Though…. Maybe I could pay them to just send one of their faster ones here…” As the man prattled on to himself, he failed to realize that his wife had gotten out of bed and headed to the bathroom, slipping into an almost see through nightgown that she knew the other blonde in the house would love. Unfortunately, when Taiyang stopped talking to himself, Summer wasn’t beside him anymore and a frown came to his lips until he realized that the bathroom door was still closed. “Sorry, Summer! I love you, but just not tonight.”

 

Yang rolled her eyes at the sound of her father’s voice traveling through the hallway as she stood naked in the door frame to her room, her brunette mother right in front of her. Without saying a word, the lilac-eyed girl pulled the older woman into her room and quietly closed the door to make sure her father didn’t hear it. “The fuck is wrong with you?! Pulling that shit at dinner. What if they found you?” The younger blonde didn’t yell to loudly to avoid her father hearing her, but she made her anger clearly known to the woman as Summer sat down on the edge of her bed. “Did you miss me that much? It’s only been a week. And then you didn’t even try to make me cum after Dad asked about you.”   
  
“I just…. I wanted to taste you again, Yang… I missed it… I missed having you inside of me.” The woman looked at her daughter, frowning slightly before feeling the girl’s hands on her body, flipping her so she was bent over the edge of the bed. “Yang…?” A loud gasp left Summer’s lips as she felt her ass be filled with her daughter’s cock once again, stretching her out just as much as the first time they were together. The woman quickly covered her mouth so her husband couldn’t hear her, moaning into her palm with each thrust of Yang’s hips as an unseen smile came to her face.    
  
“Is this what you wanted? To be fucked like a slut again? I bet that’s why you tried to get Dad in the mood. To see if he could match what I can do to you.~” Yang leaned over her mother’s body, burying the woman’s face into her sheets and causing her to bite them, her moans easily being muffled by the bed. “No one will be able to make you feel as good as I do. You know this.~” The blonde girl pressed her bare breasts against her mother’s back, reaching around just enough to grab hold of the woman’s breasts through her nightgown. She didn’t want to rip it and make it obvious what had happened while her father was asleep, but she was more than willing to play with the slutty woman’s breasts while she could. Summer’s soft mounds weren’t as big as her own, but they were certainly soft and felt great in her hands, causing the lilac-eyed girl’s cock to twitch and throb in excitement inside her mother.

 

The older woman was in heaven as she felt the younger blonde’s cock pistoning in and out of her ass, causing her pussy to drip against the side of the bed while her body was slowly wracked with pleasure. Every passing second was another that made the brunette fall for her daughter even more than the one before, bringing a smile to her lips and louder moans leaving her at the feeling of Yang’s hands squeezing her still perky breasts. Summer moaned out in joy as each and every inch of the lilac-eyed girl’s cock pushed into her tight rear end, the young girl’s hips slamming against her ass and causing her to whine and whimper in bliss and ecstasy. The brunette let go of the sheets with her teeth and looked back to her daughter, a heavy breath leaving her as she looked into her lilac eyes. “Please…. Cum inside me, Yang…. Cum in my ass.~”

 

“No.~” The blonde pulled out of her mother and pulled her off the bed and onto the floor so that they were facing each other, stroking her length right in the woman’s face. “For being such a slut, you don’t get to have my cum in your ass. You’re going to wear it painted on your face and go to bed with it.~” Yang stroked her shaft even faster, groaning out in joy as the brunette almost instinctively starting licking and gently sucking on her tip. Finally, her orgasm washed through her system and caused her to buck her hips a bit into her hand, rope after rope of cum leaving her and painting Summer’s face an extra shade of white with her seed. 

 

The woman’s cheeks, eye, chin, and even a thin layer on her nose and forehead had the lilac-eyed girl’s cum on them, causing her to whimper a bit from a slight bit of shame. “But… What if your father asks what this is from…?”   
  
“Lie to him. Tell him that you sucked his cock in his sleep.~” Yang chuckled as she crawled into bed and pointed towards her door. “I do love you, but don’t think telling me to do something will get you what you want.~”   
  
“Yes, Yang…” Without a complaint, though having a defeated tone, Summer left her daughter’s room, being sure to keep as quiet as possible before crawling back into bed with her husband and soon falling asleep.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the next morning came around, no one was the wiser as Taiyang was sprawled out on the couch in the clothes he called pajamas. Summer was cuddled up to the man with a smile on her face, gently holding her husband’s hand while the two watched a movie around lunch time. “I’m glad that Weiss and Willow are willing to drop Ruby off right here at our front door. I guess it just shows how loving and appreciative they are of our little rose.” The blonde man didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he gently pulled his wife even closer to his body. “I wonder if Ruby has actually managed to form a relationship with the Schnees.”   
  
“Well, I’ll just be happy to know how it went when my little girl comes home. I might try to make them a meal to take home in thanks for taking care of our little girl.” The brunette smiled and let out a groggy sigh as she squeezed the blonde man’s hand, sitting up and putting her feet to the floor. “Though, I think once she gets home, Yang might want to spend some time with Weiss as well… I’ll ask when if they want something to eat when they get here, be a good host.~” The mother let go of Taiyang’s hand and made her way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorframe and tuning back to look at the man. “I’m gonna see if Yang wants anything to eat before we wait, though.”

 

Yang watched her mother step into the kitchen as she had a hand wrapped around her shaft and was quickly stroking her length with it, happy to see that the woman on her mind was about to walk in and do exactly what she wanted. “Hey, Mom. You need something?~” There was a teasing tone in the blonde girl’s voice as she eyed the older woman, continuing to stroke her member under the kitchen table. “I was just wondering if I should take you out to lunch or not.” The young girl licked her lips as she watched the woman’s silver eyes go wide as saucers at the realization of what was happening.

 

Summer walked closer to her daughter, putting her rear end against the edge of the table and looking directly into the girl’s lilac eyes. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind something to eat, but I was thinking we wait for Ruby to get home. So we can give Weiss’s family something to eat in thanks for bringing our little rose back home.” The older woman licked her lips as she looked down at her daughter’s cock, truly admiring it for the first time in a week since she didn’t get to play with it too much the night before. “But, if you want to go out and try to pick something up, I’m not against going with you.” Without saying another word, the silver-eyed woman crawled off the table planted a few soft kisses along the side of Yang’s cock.   
  
Of course, the blonde girl let out a happy gasp from the feeling of the brunette’s tongue and lips pressing against her member. Whether Yang was being rough with her mother or letting her mother take the lead and be gentle, the young girl was happy to know that the woman now belonged to her. “Well, give me a bit of time and we can head out.~” The lilac-eyed girl bit her lower lip to suppress a moan from leaving her when she watched Summer get under the table and wrap her lips around the girl’s shaft. “Oh fuck…”   
  
The brunette bobbed her head back and forth at a steady pace, not wanting the girl to cum from a blowjob. She wanted more, wanted to be fucked, wanted to be shown who she belonged to once again. It didn’t matter to the mother if she was beaten or bruised, or even caught, but she wanted to be used by her daughter. Luckily, after a few more moments of throating the blonde’s cock, Summer got just what she wanted, happily gasping as she felt Yang pull her out from under the table and throw her against it without making too much noise. “Are… Are you going to…?”   
  
“You keep acting like you want it, so I’m going to breed you, Mother. Teach you who you belong to and why.~” Yang pressed herself against the woman’s back and smiled as she forced every inch of her cock into her favorite pussy in just one swift thrust, luckily covering Summer’s mouth just in time to silence the moan that left the woman. “And when I’m done, you’ll never want to have sex with anyone but me.” The young girl bit her mother’s lip as she started slowly thrusting her hips into the brunette, making sure to stay as quiet as possible to not let her father know what was going on. She started slow to make sure that the silver-eyed woman didn’t try screaming out in pleasure, happily nibbling on her earlobe, causing her inner walls to clench tighter around her shaft. “Fucking hell.~”

 

Summer let out a gasp into her daughter’s hand as she started to be fucked, a smile coming to her face as she closed her silver eyes. The older woman knew the risk of letting this happen in the living room, knowing that her husband could walk in at any moment and discover what had been going on behind his back for the past week. But she didn’t care as the waves of pleasure and ecstasy that Yang gave her was far more overpowering than her sense of care and worry, slowly rolling her hips back against the girl’s hips in time with her thrusts. The brunette wrapped her tongue around one of the blonde’s slender fingers, sucking on it like it was just another cock that wanted to use her mouth.

 

Fortunately, Yang saw this and smiled, forcing a second finger past her mother’s lips and started sliding them back and force across the woman’s tongue, happy to hear the moans that left Summer’s lips be soft and quiet compared to usual. The young blonde bit her lower lip as she felt the older woman’s walls tighten around her even more from this, staying tight and causing her to let out a blissful groan that almost echoed through the room. “You’re so tight, Mom… Do you just want to be gangbanged or something? Dirty slut.~” The lilac-eyed girl brought her free hand the silver-eyed woman’s hips, holding her still as she started thrusting faster into the woman.   
  
“Summer, are you okay in there? Or are you and Yang just whispering over something to keep it a surprise?” Taiyang’s voice caught both of the women off guard, neither of them having expected him to care about what was going on in another room while he was watching one of his shows. “Just not like you to not say anything after so long.” From how far his voice sounded, the two figured he was still on the couch, causing Yang to pull her fingers from between her mother’s lips and slow her movements just enough to let Summer speak properly.   
  
“I’m fine, dear!~ Yang and I were just talking about what to cook you for Father’s Day! We wanna make it special, after all!” The woman did her best to come up with a reasonable lie as her daughter’s cock continued to piston in and out of her tight snatch in a slow but aggressive pace that made her mind spin a bit, a smile coming to her lips as her tongue started to roll out of her mouth.   
  
“And we don’t need help, Dad! We’re just trying to come up with ideas and we were gonna talk it over with Ruby once she gets back! Maybe even Weiss, you know… Make it big and fancy…” Yang tried her best to cover up the pleasure that lingered on her tongue with annoyance in her tone, hoping it would be enough to keep her old man at bay while she was n the edge of her orgasm. Every thrust she made into her mother was luckily either too muffled for the blonde man to hear or too quiet for the sound to leave the room, which put her heart at ease a bit until she heard the front door of their home open. “It’s either now or never, Mom…” She whispered to Summer as quietly as she could, starting to fuck the older woman faster to make them both cum. Luckily, she could hear her father greet their guest and Ruby, giving them all a hug and offering to let them come inside, giving the lilac-eyed girl just enough to time to hit the peak of her pleasure and cum inside of her mother.   
  
A sharp gasp left Summer’s uncovered lips as she was filled with her daughter’s potent seed, a smile coming to her face as neither of them thought they could be heard, but both were in a blissful heaven for a moment while they shared a quick look. “I love you, Yang…” The words spilled from the silver-eyed woman’s lips before either of them could focus long enough to get dressed before anyone walked into the kitchen. Leaning up and placing a passionate kiss on the blonde girl’s lips, both of them moaned quietly into the affection before hearing a pair of heels stopping at the doorway and catching their attention.   
  
“So this is what you do in your free time?” Weiss whispered to herself with a smile on her face before leaning against the doorway, watching the two family members continue to fuck out the last bit of their blissful highs with a look of desire on her face. “Hey, Ruby? CanI get a hug?~” The heiress looked back towards the doorway to see her older sister Winter chatting with Taiyang while Ruby dashed in her direction at the request.

 

Unfortunately for Summer and Yang, neither of them heard the young Schnee’s voice calling for Ruby. At least, not until the sound of Weiss’s body hitting the floor got to them, prompting them both to break their loving kiss and try to step away from each other. However, neither managed to pull far enough away before the crimsonette turned to look at them and gasped loudly. “Yang?! Mom?!” She was clearly able to see the cum leaking from the brunette’s cunt as her blonde sister quickly stashed her cock away into her shorts.   
  


“What’s wrong, Ruby? They were talking about ideas for food for Father’s Day. Did something happen?”

 

“No!” The incestuous voices shouted from the kitchen, causing the crimsonette and young heiress to gasp and flinch from the shout.

 

“Well there’s no need to shout at me...” Taiyang sighed as he walked to the kitchen, Winter following right behind him before the remaining two adults saw nothing but Yang sitting in her seat, Summer sitting on the table and Ruby and Weiss on the floor in each other’s arms, a smile on the blonde’s and brunette’s faces.


	3. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has to make Ruby understand just what is going on between her and Summer, luckily being able to have Weiss as a helper.

Summer smiled as she looked at her husband and the young specialist that was standing next to him. “Sorry, honey. Yang and I were just in the middle of talking and didn’t want to be interrupted, but it seems that you didn’t tell Ruby.” The brunette sighed as she pushed Taiyang out of the kitchen and gave her blonde daughter enough room to walk through the doorway. “Yang, go take your sister upstairs and explain what’s going on and why it needs to be a secret from your father.” No one in the room, especially the children, knew if the woman was talking about the affair she was having or if she was referring to the lie she made up to keep the blonde man busy and unaware of what was going on. “Take your time as well, I can keep our guests. occupied with your father’s help.”

 

Almost immediately, the blonde girl grabbed her little sister by the collar and yanked her up their stairs into her room, not realizing that Weiss was following right behind them until she tried to close the door and accidentally hit the heiress with it. “Oh… Didn’t know you were coming too, Weiss…” The lilac-eyed girl sighed as she threw the young crimsonette on the bed, not hesitating to fish out her cock again in front of her. “Look, Ruby. I don’t care what you think is right or wrong. You’re going to learn what’s going on. I wanted to tell you when you got back later tonight, but can’t change what’s already happened, can I?” Yang locked her door behind her and the young Schnee before she felt a soft kiss land on her cheek.

 

“Can I help too, Yang? Ruby and I didn’t get any time to ourselves while she was at my house. Mother was worried that I would be corrupted by her in some way… However, her tune changed once Ruby and I had our fun with her. Still didn’t get any alone time, though.” Weiss smiled softly as she walked away from the door to her team leader, smiling and licking her lips before climbing on top of the bed and grabbing hold of Ruby’s shoulders before pinning her to the bed. “You see, Ruby… Yang already raped me back when we were at Beacon.” The white-haired girl paused as she heard a gasp leave the crimsonette’s lips, knowing it was going to happen. “I walked in on her masturbating one too many times and she had gotten sick of my disgusted reaction to it. So… She taught me to appreciate her cock. And now I love it whenever I get the chance to have it.”   
  
Ruby wasn’t sure how to process what was being told to her and what was going on today. First, she walks in on her sister fucking her mother in the kitchen and then finds out that said sister raped her girlfriend while they were in school, and now it seems like the two of them were going to rape her together to teach her a lesson. “Wait… Wait! What are you going to do to me? I’ll keep a secret! You know I can, Yang! Remember how I kept the secret of how you stole Weiss’s panties to masturbate with them a few times?!” The crimsonette was clearly getting desperate for a way out of her current situation, not realizing the blush that immediately formed on both the girl’s cheeks at the revealed secret.   
  
“You what?! Were they the blue ones that I complained about for two weeks and then found when you-” The heiress fell silent as that mystery had been solved in her mind, her blue eyes immediately darting over to the blonde for a moment. “...Really? You used them until you raped me and then snuck them back? At that point, you could’ve just told me you had them…”

 

“See, Ruby? This is exactly why I’m going to train you just like I did Mom and Weiss. You can keep a secret, sure, but once you’re scared or nervous, you don’t know when to shut up.” The blonde walked up beside her bed, smiling and biting her lower lip in anticipation as she ignored her little sister and flipped up Weiss’s skirt, happy to see her pale ass wearing the blue panties with yellow star-shaped sparkles that she had paid for a long time back. “Good, you’re still wearing these like a prize.” Her and the heiress shared a quick glance and a smile together before they both turned and faced Ruby, causing the young girl to flinch a bit in fear. “Let’s teach my little sister a lesson and make her belong to me like she should.~”

 

A sharp gasp left Ruby’s lips as she felt her ankles get grabbed and yanked towards the edge of the bed, causing her legs to fall limply to the side as the white-haired girl covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming too loudly. Her silver eyes went wide in surprise as she felt her older sister not waste any time in flipping her combat skirt up enough to see her panties before ripping them off her skin and leaving the tatters on the floor. The crimsonette would’ve screamed out for help if she was able to, finding her mouth quickly covered by Weiss’s crotch and not her hand, her vision quickly becoming nothing but pale skin that turned dark from the lack of light in her position.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever ridden her face before. You don’t mind me doing this while you fuck her, right, Yang?~” Weiss knew very well that it was for the best to keep Ruby’s mouth covered, but there was no reason for her to not get any pleasure from it in the process. “Actually, don’t answer that because I’m going to do it anyway. She owes me this much after making my mother eat me out instead of doing it herself.” The young heiress smiled back at the memory, now knowing of something she could do with Willow if Winter wasn’t around for some reason. However, she failed to notice the confused expression on the blonde’s face for a second about the detail that slipped from her lips. At least, until she looked up and saw the lilac-eyed girl holding onto her cock and her little sister’s thigh. “Hey, I got fucked by my mother, alright? Your little sister is a little freak once she gets in the mood and it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt without any toys involved. Don’t judge me for enjoying it.”

 

“You and I are going to have a very long phone call once you get back home, Weiss. If we can’t get Ruby to tell me every detail before you have to leave, you’re going to tell me once you’re home.” The blonde smiled softly and pressed the tip of her cock against her little sister’s exposed folds, not exactly being worried about if Ruby would be able to handle the pain and pleasure she was about to bring her. “Be ready to press down against her face in case she tries to scream louder than I expect.” She watched Weiss nod in response to her order before plunging the first half of her cock into the crimsonette’s tight cunt, groaning as quietly as she could while hearing a very muffled scream leave from under the heiress’s ass. “Perfect.~”

 

It started off slow, but every thrust stretched out Ruby’s tight hole, causing her to huff and whine against Weiss’s folds, not trying to please her, but gasping as she felt the white-haired girl’s hands fall on top of her breasts. There was no attempt to squeeze her small chest or to play with it, clearly making it just for balance before she felt the young Schnee start grinding against her face with the same rhythm that her sister was using to rape her. Not a word left her lips as anything that came out slowly started becoming moans of pure pleasure from the feeling of a cock plunging in and out of her cunt. The fact that it was Yang only added fuel to the fire that was slowly starting to burn in her loins while she hesitantly stuck her tongue out from her lips to pleasure the girl that was sitting on her face.

 

“What if we get caught, Yang?” Weiss asked out of nowhere, moaning as quietly as she could while continuing to grind against her team leader’s face, bringing a finger to her lips to try and keep her moans quiet. “Do we have a backup plan or something to explain this?” The heiress gasped a bit loudly as she felt the crimsonette’s tongue press against her folds through her favorite panties, prompting her to lower one of her hands just enough to move the fabric out of the way and press her pussy folds against the silver-eyed girl’s lips. The moment Ruby’s tongue started teasing her clit, the worry about being caught was washed from her mind, pleasure taking over rather quickly compared to her weekend with the crimsonette.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I don't think Ruby will tell anyone anymore. Plus, I’m pretty sure she’s starting to enjoy this.~” The young blonde moaned quietly as she pushed more and more of her cock into her young sibling, loving the way her inner walls clenched down so tightly around her shaft. “She has such a tight little cunt, but I know damn well that she uses my toys when I’m not home, so I know she isn’t naturally like this.~” The lilac-eyed girl smiled and gasped as she felt Ruby’s walls clamp down tighter to her shaft, causing her to look up and see Weiss with a hand on her own chest and a hand on Ruby’s, both pairs of tits exposed to anyone who may have tried to walk in and both of the heiress's hands squeezing and gently playing with them. “Well, that would explain something.~”

 

Ruby didn’t know how to feel with everything that was going on with her body and her friends, causing loud whines and whimpers of pure bliss to leave her as her body was played with and used like a human fleshlight. However, there was no denying the thrill of having her own sister do something like this to her, to take her without a care in the world and rape her just to teach her a lesson and keep a secret. Something about that knowledge was exciting to the crimsonette, causing a hot and excited moan to leave her lips as she felt a second hand wrap around her breast. It was clearly Yang’s by the feeling of how much warmer it was than Weiss’s on her other breast.

 

At least, that was until Weiss crawled off of Ruby’s face and started teasing the team leader’s clit with her tongue. The crimsonette’s moans were incredibly sexy to hear, and the perfect volume to let only those in the room hear them without someone sticking their ear against the door. “I think she’s ours, Yang.~” The heiress cooed softly while leaning forward just enough to glide her tongue along Yang’s moving cock, watching it disappear into the silver-eyed girl’s waiting snatch. “Hear those sweet moans?”~

 

“Yep!~ And they are far quieter than I expected them to be. Maybe she knows we have to be quiet, right, Ruby?” Yang looked up at her sister as she brought a hand to the top of Weiss’s head, watching her little sister nod in agreement while her slut started pleasing them both the best she could in their position. “That’s a good girl.~ Now, why don’t we finish up and get serious before going out to see everyone? Don’t want to keep them waiting too long, right?~” The blonde slowed her hips down enough to make the team leader whine and whimper, writhing to the combined touch from her and the heiress. “Well, Ruby? Do you want us to stop? Or should we keep fucking you until you know exactly who you belong to?”

 

“Please don’t stop…” The young girl’s voice was meek, scared of the pleasure stopping, and definitely addicted to the cock that was inside of her. “I want more…” The crimsonette was more than happy as she felt her request get answered, the feeling of her sister’s hand squeezing and playing with her breast while sliding more and more of her amazing cock into her snatch was a blessing in disguise for the young rose as she gave in completely to the blonde’s control. “Yes!~” Her cheer was quiet, breathless, and full of joy as she closed her silver eyes and sat back to enjoy the pleasure that was being given to her. “I love you two so much!~”   
  
The white-haired girl rolled her eyes and smiled at her leader’s blissful ignorance, forgetting the situation they were in, but deciding there was nothing she could do but pleasure both of the sisters so this would end quickly and no one would suspect a thing. “Yeah, yeah. We love you too, you dolt. Now shut up and cum so we can go!” Weiss smiled to herself as she slipped her tongue into Ruby’s tight hole, barely managing to get it in with Yang’s thick cock moving in and out of it at a speed that’d make more faunus jealous. Slowly but surely, she brought a hand to the blonde’s chest and started playing with it, ignoring the slight pain in her shoulder from the odd angle she was in while twisting the other girl’s nipple. A sharp and loud moan left the Schnee’s lips as she felt two hands smack her ass at the same time, one on each cheek, causing her to pull away from the crimsonette’s snatch and smile at the two siblings. “Really? Together?~”   
  
“Well, not our fault you have a spankable ass. Not as great as Blake’s, but certainly enough to have some fun with.” Yang never stopped moving her hips as she grabbed hold of Weiss’s slender frame and lifted her off the bed, wrapping the girl’s legs around her neck while letting her body face the floor. Almost immediately, her tongue got to work pleasing the Schnee while she became a moaning wreck over her little sister, making both girls pout as neither wanted this to stop but they all knew it had to eventually. “Oh shut up… We could always meet up and have an orgy with our moms.~” The blonde smiled and started teasing the white-haired girl’s clit as she closed her eyes, listening to the moans that radiated through the room.

 

Both Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, knowing that the blonde was right about they could always just come back and do this again, or even set something up to meet in a hotel and have some fun. The options were limitless now that the trio knew and were fine with the incestuous lives they were going to live from now on. With a smile on their faces, the white-haired girl grabbed the sheets and forced her way down just enough to capture the crimsonette’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, their moans becoming muffled as their pleasure spiked. As their lips danced together in dozens of heated and brazen kisses, the Schnee easily felt her pleasure starting to bubble over until she was on the edge of her climax, grabbing and playing with her leader’s budding breasts to make sure they were both going to cum together.

 

Ruby was the first to crash through her orgasm, however, a sharp gasp leaving her as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around her sister’s cock, the orgasmic bliss washing through her and making her try to scream out to let everyone in the house know what was going on. Luckily, Weiss was right there to capture her lips in another heated kiss, muffling the sound and limiting the blissful scream only to those in the room while she bucked her hips and managed to squirt against the blonde’s stomach. But her cumming didn’t stop the lilac-eyed girl from continuing to rock her hips, wanting to both extend the girl’s orgasm as well actually cum before this was over with. “Fuck… Yes…”

 

However, Weiss was next as she screamed into Ruby’s lips, the feeling of Yang’s teeth clenching down against her clit more than enough blissful pain to send her senses over the edge and cause her to let loose. She didn’t squirt like the silver-eyed girl, but she did bite down on the girl’s lip as hard as she could without breaking skin or causing the girl to bleed to try and muffle herself a bit more. Even as her juices flooded from her cunt and dripped down her thighs onto both of the other girls’ bodies, luckily not getting onto the blonde’s clothing, but appreciating that she was gently put down onto the bed beside the crimsonette. The young Schnee was breathless as she spoke to the sisters, a blissed-out smile on her lips. “Thank…. Thank you… Both of you…”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now it’s my turn.~” The blonde usually purple eyes shafted to red as she clamped one hand over her sister’s mouth and the other onto the girl’s hip, thrusting even faster and harder than before as she was on the edge of her own orgasm. All she needed was that extra push to send her over the edge, and luckily the feeling of Ruby’s inner walls clenching and spasming around her was exactly what she needed. Biting her lip harshly, Yang muffled her own moan as she came inside of the crimsonette, a smile forming on her lips as she pumped rope after thick and potent rope of cum into the silver-eyed girls waiting and fertile womb. Closing her red eyes and throwing her head back as the girl’s cunt squeezed even tighter around her shaft, Yang pulled her cock from the girl’s gaping pussy and stroked herself to completion, happy that Weiss had dragged Ruby up to her cock so she could get her face painted with cum. When she opened her eyes once again, red eyes nor purple, the young blonde smiled and chuckled as she watched the two sharing a heated kiss to swap her cum around like they were fighting for it. “Have your cat fight another time… We need to go in a minute…”

 

Ruby and Weiss both looked at Yang and nodded, finishing their kiss and swallowing down their mistress’s cum before placing a quick kiss on her softening cock.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

“I wonder what’s taking the girls so long up there. I don’t think it’d be that hard to discuss a gift for a simple man like me.” Taiyang chuckled as he set three coffee cups down on the table, smiling as him and Summer grabbed two of them, leaving Winter the third. “I mean, I am a simple man, right?”   
  
“Yes, love. Very simple.” Summer heard a chuckle leave Winter, bringing a smile to her face as she took a quick sip from her coffee mug. “But, it doesn't matter if you have simple tastes or not, dear. They are your daughters. They want to make it perfect for you and from the heart. Something they know you’ll love and actually be able to use instead of it becoming another decoration in the attic.” The brunette smiled and placed a kiss onto her husband’s cheek, smiling as she leaned back into the couch. “But, I am curious as to what’s taking so long. Even if they didn’t have an idea, I just wanted Yang to explain what was going on.”   
  
“Well, those three were teammates while at Beacon. Maybe they are just catching up over a few things. I know that Weiss has mentioned not hearing from Yang or Blake more than twice over the past few months, so there must be a lot to talk about.” The refined Specialist smiled softly before taking a sip of her coffee, gasping and starting to cough at both the heat and the delicious flavor. It took a moment or two, but as she placed her free hand to her chest, the elder Schnee sibling regained her soft smile and composed herself. “Sorry about that... I was just surprised by the flavor and heat. Usually, when I’m given coffee, whether it be Klein just being nice while I’m doing some paperwork or James bringing me some during a meeting, it’s as black and bitter as a grimm. This was a refreshing change of pace.”   
  
“Oh! Let me write down the recipe for you. So you can take it home and get it made this way. No reason not to.” Taiyang set down his mug and headed into the kitchen, leaving Summer and Winter to be the ones to see the three teammates rush downstairs and for both sisters to hug and kiss their mother’s cheek.   
  
Summer smiled as she looked at her girls, a questioning look on her face as she looked into Ruby’s silver eyes. “So, did Yang explain what was going on? What do you think?~”   
  
“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Mom! I can’t wait until we can actually do it. Everyone’s gonna be so happy!~” Ruby giggled as she wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck from behind, watching her older sister sit right across from Winter and stare the woman in the eyes. At first, the silver-eyed duo thought nothing of it, but when they saw Yang stroking her hardening member through her shorts, they both knew exactly what was going to happen in the next few minutes and now neither of them saw reason to hide anything.

 

Weiss, on the other hand, only shrugged and stood beside her older sister. “Sorry for the wait, Winter. We just had a lot to talk about and a few secrets to share with each other. The usual.” A soft giggle left the younger Schnee’s lips as she met the military woman’s gaze, clearly not willing to talk about what happened in the room but more than happy with what did. “Are you ready to go?”   
  
“Just waiting on Taiyang to write down the recipe for his coffee. It’s much better than the black ooze that Klein brings us.” Winter held the mug out for Weiss to drink from, her smile growing slightly as her sister’s expression changed dramatically but was still overwhelmingly happy. “Delicious, isn’t it?”   
  
“On the way!~” Taiyang smiled as he rushed out of the kitchen and held a small, folded piece of paper in his hand. “I could hear you from the kitchen. You’re right, but I’m just going to let you be surprised by the ingredient.” The blonde man handed the piece of paper over to the Specialist and watched the two Schnee’s head for the doorway, quickly following them to be a gentleman and open the door for them. “Leaving already? You’re welcome to stay the night if you need to.”   
  
“No worries. Thank you for your hospitality, though.” Weiss smiled, waving to the man and her friends, licking her lips as she watched Summer and Ruby both sitting between Yang’s legs and happily gliding their tongues along her cock. “Enjoy your night, Sir. Bye Yang and Ruby!”   
  
“Let’s not keep our drivers waiting too long, Weiss..”

 

Taiyang smiled and nodded, waving the Schnee’s off as they walked off his plot of land and toward the city. “Nice girls. No wonder Ruby wants to date her.” However, when he closed the door and turned around, a sharp gasp left him as he saw both his wife and daughter happily sucking on his blonde daughter’s cock. “Yang? Summer? Ruby?! What the fuck is going on?!”   
  
“Oh, sorry, Dad. I was… Well, I was horny and Mom and Ruby just know what to do by now. They are my bitches after all.~”


	4. Goodbye Tai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family kicks Taiyang out of the house and takes care of themselves for a month, loving every moment.

Taiyang fell completely and utterly silent as he watched his wife and silver-eyed daughter lapping up every inch of his first child’s cock, listening to the moans from the three of them as they didn’t seem to care at all about him standing in the partially open doorway. Even as he watched Summer wrap her lips around the head of Yang’s cock, the man just couldn’t find the words or emotions to express what was going through him right now. At first, it was anger, then curiosity, and then it ended with hopelessness, causing him to slump down into the couch on the other side of the room, gesturing to the two silver-eyed girls between his blonde daughter’s legs. “How long has this been going on, Yang? How long have you been fucking your own other?”  
  
“About a week now.” The lilac-eyed girl leaned her head back and groaned at the feeling of her mother’s soft lips traveling further and further down her cock until she brought a hand to the top of her head to stop the woman, giggling at the loud pout that left her. “Don’t be a greedy slut. Ruby wants some too, after all.~” Yang bit her lip and relaxed in her chair as her two bitches continued to work on her cock, no one seeming to care or even notice that Summer and Ruby were both dripping a small amount of cum onto the floor between their feet. “I’m proud of Ruby, though! I only broke her today while Weiss and Winter were here and she’s already acting like she’s been doing this forever.” The blonde girl brought her other hand to the top of the crimsonette’s head, pulling her tighter against her cock and groaning as her little sister’s soft lips peppered dozens of even softer kisses around the portion of her shaft that wasn’t engulfed by her mother’s mouth.   
  
“Awe… Mom… I want some of Yang’s cock, too! Don’t hog it to yourself because you got it first!” The younger of the Roses pouted and whined quietly as she tried to earn more and more of her older sister’s cock, kissing and licking along the length as Summer’s head stayed in place, keeping half of the cock to herself. Of course, the longer Ruby without her sister’s cock in her mouth, the louder she started to pout and whine, eventually just sitting back on her knees and looking up at her mistress with a pitifully adorable look in her eyes. “Please, Yang. I want to suck you off too!”   
  
Summer rolled her eyes and started to playfully lick on every sensitive spot of the cock she adored so much, starting to bob her head and aim for the base of her daughter’s cock, inch by inch. It didn’t matter to her that her husband was watching her exclusively at this point, she was more than happy with the taste of Yang’s shaft on her tongue, moaning out around the member every time she felt her throat starting to bulge out slightly from its sheer size. At least, that was until the brunette felt her blonde daughter flick her forehead and gesture for her to stop what she was doing. Almost immediately, the older woman removed her lips from the perfect cock and took in a deep breath before sitting on her knees beside her eager daughter. “Yes, Mistress?”   
  
“Go help Father pack his things. He is no longer needed or welcome at this house. While you are away, Ruby will be the one pleasuring me since you decided to try and hog my cock all to yourself.~” The blonde smirked and gestured to the blonde man that was in tears in the other side of the room, pulling her little sister closer to her cock once again. “You may give him a kiss goodbye if you want to, but that is it.” Yang gasped and moaned as she felt the crimsonette force herself to the base of her cock, loving the way that Ruby’s throat clamped and sputtered around her cock for a few moments. Even as she threw her head back and slowly lost herself in the pleasure and thrill of having her own flesh and blood bring her such an overwhelming feeling, the new matriarch of the house kept her eyes on her father, silently mocking him for letting his woman get stolen by her of all people.   
  
Ruby opened her tear-filled eyes and looked over to her mother before pulling off of her big sister’s cock and stroking it as fast as she could, a smile coming to her lips as she slowly tried to catch her breath. “Why would she want to kiss a failure of a man like Daddy? If I have a choice of who to kiss from now on, it’s only going to be you and Weiss!~” As she continued gliding her hand along the blonde’s shaft, the silver-eyed girl could hear a soft whine coming from her mother, prompting her to let out a quiet “Hm?”, while still showing pure affection and adoration to the cock before her.   


“You wouldn’t want to kiss me anymore, sweetie? I thought you’d be more than happy to now that we-” A happy gasp left Summer’s throat as she felt the crimsonette’s lips crash against her own for a moment, just long enough to make it meaningful before turning her attention back to their new mistress. “Thank you, Ruby.~” Summer ignored the soft groans and moans of her children as she rose to her feet and looked at her husband. “I’m sorry, Taiyang. My heart and body belong to our daughter now. She’s grown into such a lovely woman that I couldn’t think of ever having a life without her.”  
  
Taiyang’s eyes went wide as he listened to Summer’s confession, unable to properly process it as all he could hear was his daughter screaming in pure bliss. However, as he watched Summer drop to her knees and position herself beside Ruby, something in the back of his mind told him that this was definitely the end of their relationship. Maybe it was the way that both his wife and his daughter happily gasped as they watched the blonde’s cum fly up in the air just to land on their faces. A moment later, he watched them lick Yang’s seed from the other’s face before starting to make out with each other right there in the open, swapping around her cum like it was some liquid treasure before locking their lips again and swallowing down what each of them had. “I’ll… I’ll just send for my things…”   
  
“Bye, Daddy!~” Yang and Ruby cheered out in a similarly happy tone while Summer stayed focused, licking up any remaining cum that trailed its way down Yang’s rigid shaft.   
  
“Don’t come back, Taiyang…. I’m very happy with our daughter’s cock and I’ll never want another one in my life again.~” Summer smiled and licked her lips free of any excess cum that she had found, swallowing it all down loud enough to bring a smile to the blonde’s lips.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

A month after kicking out their father, Yang and Ruby were sitting on the couch while their pregnant mother made everyone a light lunch in the kitchen. Of course, everyone had grown incredibly close and open with each other in the time that had passed, but as the crimsonette and her older sister cuddled up to each other on the couch, watching a bad movie and paying on their phones, the younger of the siblings said something that caught everyone in the house off guard.  
  
“Yang, I want you to get me pregnant.” It was clear in her tone that she was serious and that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer on this, bringing a concerned expression on both Yang’s and Summer’s faces. “It’s been a month since we kicked Dad out and you’ve fucked me and Mom every single day, but you never finish inside me! Why?!” The crimsonette got off the couch and sat on her knees in front of it, making sure to look directly into her sister’s lilac eyes, a pleading look in her eyes. “I want to be pregnant too! Why won’t you let me?”   
  
“Well, pregnancy isn’t as easy as you think it is, Ruby.” Yang said coldly, wanting to kill the conversation right then and there. “You know why Mom is throwing up every morning? It’s because of the baby. You know why she’s starting to get cravings for shit like pickle juice on my cock?”   
  
“Because it’s delicious!” Summer shouted from the kitchen, hoping to defend herself a little bit on the pickle thing.   
  
“Because of the baby! Odd cravings are just one of the things you deal with while pregnant. It’s not as easy as one, two, three and out pops the kid for you to leave like Raven did.” The blonde sighed and straightened herself out on the couch, smiling and putting her hands on her little sister’s shoulders. “Look. I’m not going to stop you from having a child if you really want it, but it’s not going to be easy. On any of us. I just want you to know that.” Yang kept her smile as her lilac eyes met with silver, practically seeing all the information process in the girl’s mind.   
  
After a moment of simply staring into her sister’s eyes, Ruby nodded softly and sighed and started licking around the head of the girl’s cock. “Well, I still want to be pregnant and I’m not going to take no for an answer.~” The young crimsonette let out a soft breath as she began to stroke her older sister’s shaft, easily getting it to half-mast before deciding to wrap her lips around it and start sucking on it. The silver-eyed girl ignored the heavy sigh of annoyance that left her big sister’s lips, wanting to make one of her dreams come true as quickly as she could. Nothing was going to stop her as she coiled her tongue around Yang’s shaft and starting bobbing her head along the length of it, earning genuine and precious moans from the blonde that she savored every time she heard them. As she pulled her lips from around the thick member that was now standing at full attention, a happy gasp left her lips. “Yay!~”   
  
“Now, Ruby…” Summer started with a smile on her face as she sat next to her two daughters on the couch and set the plate of lunch down on the table in front of them, placing a soft kiss onto the crimsonette’s cheek. “If you really want to have one of Yang’s children, you’re going to have to try this more than once. It’s not a guarantee each and every time you have sex. I just managed to get lucky.” Looking at her blonde daughter next, however, an idea came to mind that she absolutely loved. “Though, you’re more than welcome to try as many times as you want, dear. As long as I am there after this time to join you two in whatever way I can.~”   
  
“Are you serious, Mom? I thought you’d be on my side of this! How can you-” A sharp gasp left Yang’s lips as she felt her little sister’s inner walls wrap around the first few inches of her shaft before she could even finish speaking. “Fuck… With a pussy this nice… I don’t know why I’d argue too much but… Isn’t she a little young?” The blonde placed her hands on Ruby’s hips, making the silver-eyed girl smile in response as she slowly sank down to the base, making sure to take her time before getting there to avoid getting hurt. The moment the two siblings’ hips were connected, their lips crashed together in a heated and passionate kiss that made their mother jealous enough to let out a soft whine.   
  
“Yang, you’re only two years older than me. You’d be too young to be a mother too!” Ruby bit her lip as she just sat still for a moment, letting her body soak in the feeling of being filled to the brim with a cock she knew was wrong but felt so right all at the same time. A soft and blissful whine left the crimsonette’s lips as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth against her older sister’s lap, not wanting to bounce or flat out fuck the girl, but to make love to her, to make this moment of her life as special as could be. Right away, she was happy that it seemed like both Summer and Yang had gotten the silent message, the blonde moving her hands from the silver-eyed girl’s hips to her back while their mother got off the couch and headed upstairs to her room. The younger sister let out a heavenly moan as she felt herself get pulled closer and tighter to her sibling’s body, loving the heat that radiated off of it and through her own body. “Thank you, Yang.~”   
  
If it was slow and sensual that Ruby wanted, Yang was happy to provide such a luxury to her, having fallen in love with both of the other women in the house and more than happy to do her best to please them. “Of course, Ruby. What kind of lover would I be if I didn’t try to make you happy?~” Gently running her hands in opposite directions along the crimsonette’s back, the matriarch of the house smiled and placed one hand on the back of the younger girl’s head while bringing the other one to her ass and squeezing it. When she heard the soft squeal leave the silver-eyed girl, the blonde immediately pulled her into a heated and passionate kiss that set them both alight inside, causing both of the siblings to start grinding against each other at a faster pace than before. Quiet moans muffled against the kiss the two shared, even then their lips parted just enough for the lilac-eyed girl to force her tongue past her sibling’s lips to explore the inside of her mouth.

 

The younger of the two smiled into the affection, dutifully sucking on the older’s tongue while continuing to move her hips, slowly starting to pick them up and drop them back down along the blonde’s shaft. It was an incredible feeling, having Yang’s soft hands gliding along her body and starting to touch her in all the right places. Every nerve in the crimsonette’s body lit up all at once in pure ecstasy as she felt an extra layer of heat leave her mistress’s fingers that were on her spine just above her ass and another heated hand grabbed and gently squeezed her breast, forcing a loud moan from her lips from the dozens of sensations hitting her all at once. It didn’t help matters as she felt her older sister’s teeth sink into her neck hard enough to leave very clear marks that would slowly turn into bruises over time, adding yet another thing to the lists of kink she didn’t realize she had. “Yang!~” Ruby’s voice echoed through the house as she felt her body crave more, desire to be treated a bit roughly while still receiving a gentle touch. “Bend me over the table… Bend me over the table…”

 

Yang listened to the breathless words that left her little sister, a smile coming to her face as she did as told and turned the girl around without pulling the two of them apart before gently bending her over the table and keeping a hand on her hips. “Like this, Sis?”  
  
“Yes!~ Now pull my hair and fuck me! Burn me, mark me, make me yours… But don’t break me.” Ruby pressed her forehead against the wooden table and smiled as she felt a hand reach around her sides and stop on her stomach, an extreme heat coming to her and burning the portion of her skin that Yang was touching. It was slow, methodical, painfully delicious and the perfect thing to make the silver-eyed girl’s inner walls clamp down around the blonde’s shaft in a sense of euphoria that she had never expected to know. She bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming too loudly as she felt her body being written on, marked just liked she asked for, but it felt like an eternity before the pain stopped and it was no just a simmering heat on her body.   
  
“There.~” Yang was starting to breathe a bit heavily as she put both hands onto her little sister’s hips and held her in place, starting to thrust into her after just branding her. Back and forth her hips moved, her shaft plunging in and out of the crimsonette’s tight cunt in the process and causing both of the siblings to start moaning out in pure bliss, the sounds of their pleasure radiating through their home and letting their mother know exactly what was going on. However, the blonde did let any of that stop her from leaning over her sibling’s body and capturing her lips in another passionate and loving kiss, smiling into the affection as she continued to force moan after moan to leave Ruby.   
  
Once the kiss was broken, the two sisters looked into each other’s eyes and smiled sharing a quick giggle before sharing another quick kiss and filling the room with their moans once again. “What… What did you brand me with, Yang?” Ruby wanted to know, wanted to see what was now marking her as the blonde’s eternal lover, but as she felt a grip on the back of her head, yanking her hair just enough to crook her head back, everything that didn’t involve the throbbing cock that was buried inside of her quickly got washed from her mind for the time being. “Oh, fuck!~ Harder! Harder!~”

 

Yang was happy to oblige to the request, biting her lip and thrusting as hard as she could into the crimsonette, a smile on her face as moans continued to leave her. The faster and harder she pushed, the tighter and more often Ruby’s inner walls clamped and convulsed around her shaft, something she loved more and more as she fell in love with the girl. “Ruby… If you squeeze around me that tight, you’re going to make me cum!~” The blonde was happy to only hear moans in response to what she said, wanting nothing more from the girl but craving to hear the sounds of her pleasure. Pushing the silver-eyed girl’s head against the table, the lilac-eyed girl shouted out in bliss as she came inside of the other girl, painting her inner walls white with cum and filling her womb without really trying.

 

Of course, the feeling of being filled with her sister’s amazingly hot cum was enough to drag Ruby into her own orgasm as well, making her scream against the table and clamp down tighter around Yang’s shaft as she closed her eyes as tight as she could. Luckily for both her and the blonde, the cock never stopped moving inside of her, extending both of their orgasms and increasing the intensity of their afterglow of their climaxes more and more by the second. Even though she was yanked back into the couch, her back pressing right up onto her older sister’s breasts, the last thing on the crimsonette’s mind was seeing the mark of her sister’s symbol just above her cunt and still a bright red that only gave her more pleasure as she thought about the pain. “That…. Was incredible…”  
  
“You’re telling me.~” Yang teased breathlessly, pulling Ruby into a loving kiss just as her scroll went off upstairs, both annoying her and making her push harder into the affection. However, at the sound of Summer’s footsteps coming downstairs, the blonde knew he was going to have to take the call and stop her special moment with the crimsonette. “Sorry, Ruby…”   
  
“It’s okay, Yang! I’m sure it’s important.~” Even if the younger sibling was slightly upset that their moment didn’t have a purely natural end with them cuddling on the couch, she was still extremely happy to feel the warmth of her sister’s seed inside of her now.   
  
“It’s Blake, sweetheart! She wants to ask you a favor.” Summer spoke with a worried tone as she got into the living room, immediately rushing to the couch and smiling as she gave her daughter the device. “She didn’t tell me what she wanted, though.”   
  
Of course, the mention of Blake was enough to make the blonde want to jump out of her seat, but she just instead snatched the scroll from her mother and put it to her ear. “Blake? Are you okay? Mom sounds worried.”   
  
“Do you think my mom and I would be able to stay with your family for awhile? Mom is saying she wants to visit Vale and we don’t have the money to stay for as long as she’s wanting. I know it’s a big favor, and we can pay and cook and make it worth us staying there, but… I just thought it’d be best to ask.” Blake chuckled softly on her end of the call before hearing Kali shout something inaudible to her, causing her to sigh and move the device a bit away from her face. “I’m asking right now, Mom!”   
  
“Of course you can stay, Blake. Hell, you and your mother could move in for all I care. We all sleep in the same bedroom, anyway, so we have extra rooms available. But! Only on one condition.” Yang smiled as she gently played with Ruby’s body, earning a soft and muffled moan from the girl that was currently being kissed by her mother.   
  
“One condition? What is it? I don’t think my mother would want to fuck you, Yang…” Blake sounded serious on her end of the call, even though she wouldn’t put it past the blonde to play that thought off as a joke and say something else. “But, I mean… I would…. If it was needed….”   
  
“No no! Though, thank you for the offer, kitten.~” Yang licked her lips and thought for a moment. “I want you and your mother to cook for us at least twice a week. That’s all. We will still buy the ingredients and everything for you so you aren’t burning a hole in your wallet, but you have to cook for us.”   
  
“Cook? Hold on.” Blake did her best to hide the slightly embarrassed tone in her voice as she moved the phone from her face again. “Hey, Mom! She says yes as long as we cook a few times a week for them!” Once again, another inaudible call right back to the young faunus. “Got it!” The amber-eyed girl brought the device to her ear and giggled a bit. “Sure. We’ll cook. Mom’s even looking for her old apron to bring for you to see her in.” There was a silent pause between the two that made them both smile. “We’ll be there in a few days, okay? I’ll text you before we leave so you know we’re coming.”   
  
“Sure thing, Blakey.” Yang smiled and hung up the call, placing her scroll down on the table and sighing happily as she turned to see Ruby and Summer greedily making out with each other while the crimsonette was still in her lap, cock having never left her tight hole. “Girls, we’ll have company in a few days. Blake and her mother. So just make sure to behave, alright?”   
  
“But why? Don’t they know?” Summer asked, still trailing kisses along her daughter’s jawline. “Or have you not told them?”   
  
Yang shook her head and smiled softly. “I told Blake the night after we kicked Dad out of the house. I’m just not sure what her mother would think. We’ll just see how it goes. Okay, girls?”   
  
“Got it!~”


	5. Belladonnas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang brings the Belladonnas into her little harem.

It had been a long few days for the Belladonna women, having arrived at the Rose and Xiao Long household only the night before after getting into a big argument with Ghira and almost decided on a divorce right then and there while in Menagerie. Fortunately, the young blonde was more than willing to let the two faunus live in her house for as long as they needed and that was wonderful news in both Kali’s and Blake’s minds. However, the moment they arrived to the house in Patch, the two Belladonnas were greeting with the sight of Ruby and Summer on their knees, pleasing Yang the best they could with their breasts and mouths.   
  
It didn’t take long for Yang to explain what was going on and how it all got started, Blake immediately understanding and not wanting to question it since the lilac-eyed girl was nice enough to let them into her home. But Kali needed a bit of time, just to let it all sink in. And she was given that time, Summer happily helping the mother and daughter with their bags while Ruby continued to work on the blonde’s cock. However, later that night, they were at it again, making the golden-eyed woman take a quick peek into the room and see just what was going on, gasping quietly to herself as she watched the crimsonette and brunette get fucked by the woman of the house.   
  
Now here she was, standing in their kitchen and cooking breakfast for the blonde while wearing nothing but a white apron she found by the fridge. Simply due to the fact that it refused to fit properly over her clothes and she didn’t want to risk any stains at a home that wasn’t her own. “Yang, sweetie! Breakfast is ready! I made you some pancakes while the girls are out shopping!” Kali couldn’t help but smile and let out a soft giggle as she heard the girl’s footsteps rush down the stairs until she arrived in the kitchen. The older woman turned around and let out a soft gasp as she noticed that Yang was walking in naked, a deep red blush coming to her cheeks as she set the plate on the table in front of her. “I didn’t realize you’d be coming down here naked…”   
  
“Oh! Sorry, about that… There’s never a real need to wear clothes in the house when it’s just the three of us. I can go back upstairs and change if you want.” The young blonde smiled as she took the first bite of her pancake breakfast, humming in sheer delight from the taste. “This is delicious, Kali! Gods, I can’t believe I’ve never had your cooking before.~” Yang licked her lips before going for another bite, not noticing that the woman’s golden eyes were locked onto her breasts.   
  
“There’s no need for that, dear…” A soft sigh left her lips as she sat across the table from Yang. “Can I be honest with you, Yang?” When she watched the girl nod, a soft smile came to her lips. “I saw what you and your family were doing last night. It was hard for me to sleep with them screaming so loudly.” Kali quickly raised a hand to keep the blonde quiet as she noticed she was opening her mouth to talk. “It’s okay, but it just reminded me of something…. I haven’t been satisfied in my marriage for a long time now. Maybe even years. But, I realized… If such a gorgeous little thing like yourself can handle two women, one of whom is clearly pregnant, you must be able to handle a third, right?” The golden-eyed woman noticed the blush start to form on the lilac-eyed girl’s cheeks, causing her to giggle quietly. “Do you think you’d accept an old woman like myself into your sex circle, Yang?”   
  
Yang was beside herself when the question was asked, not knowing how to respond, but knowing that she needed to. As she opened her mouth, the only thing to leave her was a whine of some kind, causing her to close her mouth and quickly nod as she tried to regain herself, not being able to before the older woman got under the table and was already placing soft and adoring kisses along her length. “Just… Just so you know, Kali… You are not an old woman… You’re still amazingly gorgeous in my eyes.~” She wasn’t able to see it as she ran a hand through the woman’s black hair, gently pulling her just close enough to lick along the underside side of her shaft, but that compliment was all it took to make the woman want to cry tears of joy. “And I’d be happy to have you as part of my special circle. A beauty like you deserves to be treated special every day of her life.”   
  
Kali gasped quietly before wrapping her soft lips around the head of Yang’s cock, swirling her tongue around it before diving deeper and reaching halfway down the girl’s cock before repeating the process. Having been years out of practice, the older woman was no professional with her movements, but there was a clear sense of urgency and desire in them that easily made up for that fact. She was easily able to earn and hear happy moans from the blonde’s lips as her tongue danced around the thick shaft, starting to hum and moan from the flavor that ignited her taste buds. The golden-eyed woman didn’t say a word as she moved her head at a steady and eager pace, moving along the shaft with a fervor that was clearly easy for a faunus to handle, but a little on the more pleasurable side for humans like the blonde. Both of her hands found their way to the young girl’s thighs as she coiled her tongue around the shaft but kept her lips in place, starting to clench and move her tongue without letting her soft lips leave their place only a few inches from the girl’s base.   
  
Yang didn’t even bother with the food that was on the plate anymore as she threw her head back and gave herself completely to the pleasure that was overtaking her. “Holy fuck!” A loud and blissful gasp left the blonde’s lips as she felt the faunus’s finally reach her base, somehow making it seem easy to take the entirety of her shaft without a complaint or a single whine. Even with her hands on the back of the woman’s head, the younger felt no reason to pull anymore, loving her coiled tongue doing all the work and managing to hit all the perfect and sensitive spots along her shaft at the same time. It was a feeling that the young lilac-eyed girl didn’t know how to handle since no one had ever been skilled enough to do this before, hot and heavy breaths leaving her as she wanted nothing more than to cum right down the golden-eyed woman’s throat and give her a treat that she definitely earned.   
  
The faunus didn’t know what was going through the other’s mind, but she was definitely able to feel the cock in her mouth throbbing and twitching against her tongue as it continued to move. 

Kali continued to do her best to please the young woman that was letting her basically move in for free, wanting to both give her something as a thank you and to get a cock inside of her that she knew would please her. The golden-eyed woman started bobbing her head back and forth as she felt the need to breathe once again, taking the chance to every time the thick shaft wasn’t deep enough in her throat ot cut off her airways. However, a disappointed whine left her as she felt the blonde’s grip on the back of her head tighten and pull her fully off the cock. “Awe… I was still having-”   
  
“Bend over the counter, Kali… If I’m going to cum inside you, I’m going to make sure I can hear you screaming for more~” The young girl was almost breathless as she watched the older woman get out from under the table and make a dash for the living room, causing her to sigh and get out of the chair. “I said the counter, not the-” Yang fell silent as she watched Kali drop the apron onto the floor, exposing her body as she crawled go on the couch. “The living room works…” The lilac-eyed girl rushed over to the couch and captured the woman’s lips in a heated kiss before bothering to touch the rest of her body, moaning into the affection as she dragged her cock along the woman’s slit for a moment or two to see just how wet she wet. While their lips danced together, the young blonde smiled and hooked her arms under the woman’s knees, adjusting them both into the mating press before pulling back from the kiss. “Do you want to end up pregnant like Mom?”   
  
“Please….” Kali didn’t need to say anything else as she felt Yang’s massive cock plunge into her hole without remorse, stuffing her completely and stretching her out beyond what her toys could ever do. A loud gasp left the woman’s lips as the blonde immediately started thrusting into her without giving her body time to adjust to her size, moan after moan spilling from her lips each time the cock plunged inside of her. “Oh fuck! Oh, gods! You’re so big!~” The golden-eyed woman let out another shriek of bliss as she felt the girls teeth sink into her neck hard enough to leave a clear mark, the immediately pleasure being far more than she was ready to feel or even knew how to handle. Every inch of the lilac-eyed girl’s cock sank into her and reached the deepest parts of her pussy, causing the faunus to scream out in bliss each and every time.   
  
The blonde was doing her best to hold back from cumming right away, the tight feeling of the older woman’s snatch around her shaft enough to make her want to scream and let herself go. But she knew in the back of her mind that she had to get the woman off either before she came and at the same time, pulling back just far enough from her neck to lick around the clearly defined teeth marks that had formed from the bite. Yang chuckled to herself as she listened to, and relished in, the loud and pleasant noises that left Kali’s lips, filling the room and probably letting anyone who was out of the house know exactly what was going on. Not that she minded, loving the fact that she could make a married woman scream for her in such a way. However, when the golden-eyed woman’s cunt clamped down tightly around her shaft, the young matriarch was dragged into her orgasm faster than she wanted to be. Screaming against the faunus’s neck as rope after thick rope of cum filled the mother’s womb and painted her inner walls white, the blonde’s hips never stopping or slowing down as she came.   
  
Of course, it was more than enough to drag Kali into a blissful orgasm right along with her, her voice increasing in pitch as she hit her peak and clamped down even tighter against the young girl’s walls. Every nerve she had was begging for more as she was filled, the warmth of the blonde’s cum radiating through her body in the process. Opening her mouth to say something, the faunus was quickly cut off by her lips getting captured in another heated kiss, washing whatever she was going to say from her mind as the front door opened and both of them failed to notice as Yang’s hips finally started slowing down to a stop.   
  
“Yang?! Mom?! What the hell?! We weren’t even gone two hours!” Blake’s voice echoed through the room as she caught the pair’s attention, both of them looking at her with lustful eyes. “What the hell happened between you?!” The young faunus didn’t even bother to question that fact that Ruby and Summer seemed unphased by what was in front of them as Yang pulled her cock out of Kali, a thin string of cum connecting the blonde’s tip to the golden-eyed woman’s cunt. “You fucked my mother and didn’t even bother to send me a text!?” The young the kitten gasped quietly as she watched her lilac-eyed friend jump off the couch and grab her by the waist, pulling her close enough to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. It became immediately aware to everyone in the room exactly what had happened while they were gone and what was going to happen while they were back.   
  
Summer smiled as she sat on the couch in the living room beside Kali, leaning down enough to drag her tongue along the other mother’s folds just once before helping her to her feet. “Let’s get you to a bed, Kali. Give our daughters the room to themselves so they can have their fun.”   
  
Ruby watched from the kitchen as Yang dragged Blake over to the couch and threw her down on it rough enough to make her bounce in place. The young crimsonette listened to the excited scream that left the amber-eyed girl’s lips as her clothes were torn from her body, leaving her bare for everyone to see and for the blonde to get a good grip on. “Do… Do I get to join you, Yang…?” The silver-eyed girl tried to sound hopeful as she watched her friends’ lips lock in another heated and passionate kiss, leaving her without an answer for a moment. A soft pout left her lips as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stopping halfway through to see a pair of lilac and a pair of amber eyes looking at her with a lustful gaze. Turning around to step down the stairs and join them, the young girl was grabbed by her mother and pulled into her room. “But, Mom! What the hell? I thought I could join them!”   
  
Yang rolled her eyes and looked back down to Blake, a smile on her face as she gently ran a hand through the kitten’s hair. “Do you know just how long I’ve wanted to do this, Blake? I’ve dreamt about fucking you more times than I can count.” The blonde leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the faunus’s lips, earning a happy purr from the other girl and smiling into the affection. After a moment, the girl pulled away just enough to brush her lips against the amber-eyed girl’s earning a soft smile and a chuckle from the other girl. “What? Am I wrong for wanting to take my time and enjoy this?”   
  
“Not at all, Yang… But if you think that you are going to get away from this without giving me the same treatment you gave my mother, you’re in for a world of hurt.” The young faunus smirked and leaned in just enough to start licking the blonde’s neck, smiling and pulling their bodies closer together just long enough to earn a pleasured groan from her. “So, what did the two of you do together while we were away?”    
  
“Well… It started off with her sucking my cock under the table…” Yang paused as she felt Blake adjusting herself to slip out from under her body, a slightly disappointed look on her face at the attempt instead of just asking. Keeping herself quiet, the blonde got off of her partner and sat on the edge of the couch, her glistening cock standing at full mast and earning a soft purr from the other girl as she helped Blake get between her legs. “After she sucked me off, swallowing every drop of cum, we came in here and fucked on the couch. There would’ve been more, but…”   
  
“We interrupted?~” Blake teased as she trailed her tongue from the base of her friend’s shaft all the way to the tip, placing a few happy kisses on it. The girl rolled her amber eyes and wrapped her soft lips around the first few inches of Yang’s cock without hesitation, forcing herself to take almost all of it in one sift push before gagging quietly on the last few inches. However, her gagging was easily overpowered by the sound of the blonde’s loud and hot moan, bringing a soft smile to her lips as she started swirling her tongue around the length of the cock that was lodged in her throat. The faunus quickly pulled herself back off the girl’s length and started peppering the side with kisses as her slender fingers wrapped around the base, starting to play with it as her soft lips did all the work. “I bet you would’ve been happy to breed my mother all day if I had given you the chance to.~”   
  
“Can’t say I wouldn’t like to…” One of the blonde’s hands immediately found it’s home atop the amber-eyed girl’s head, the other played with one of her massive breasts, earning hot and heavy breaths from the girl. “But then again… I’d love to breed you all day as well. Give myself a little of faunus children.~” Yang gasped softly as she felt Blake’s teeth only slightly clench down around her member, her semblance flaring for a moment before she calmed herself down with a chuckle. “Okay, okay… I’ll just settle for fucking you as much and as hard as I can.” The lilac-eyed girl leaned her head back and smiled as she felt her friend’s lips wrap around her shaft once again, a blissful moan leaving her at the feeling of that slightly coarse tongue dragging along the underside of her shaft each and every time the faunus moved her head.   
  
She was quickly moving at a steady pace, just like her mother. The young faunus moved up and down the other girl’s cock, doing her best to ignore the fire of lust that burned in her needy snatch as she wanted nothing more than to get Yang off. It didn’t matter to her if she could swallow every drop of the young blonde’s cum or not, as long as she was able to actually make the girl cum, Blake would be satisfied with herself. Though, it didn’t help the fire burning inside of her that she could feel the lilac-eyed girl’s thumb teasing the inside of her cat ears and making her purr, causing the linings of her throat to vibrate around the shaft that was buried in it. That didn’t stop her from doing her best to coil her tongue around Yang’s shaft just like she had been taught to do a long time ago, unfortunately not being able to reach as far as Kali’s trained mouth, but able to make the blonde moan and slightly buck into her mouth nonetheless.   
  
Yang moved the hand that was on her breasts down to Blake’s head, slowly and gently forcing the faunus down to the base of her shaft. A moment later, however, the blonde quickly pulled the amber-eyed girl off her shaft and looked her dead in the eye. “On the couch… If I’m going to cum inside of you, I’m going to be filling your pussy, got it?~” She was more than happy to watch the kitten crawl into her lap and adjust herself to start gently grinding against the hard cock that sat between her thighs. “Oh? You want to ride me, do you?~” The young girl couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as she nodded and pulled the other into a kiss, using one of her hands to line up her cock and the black-haired girl’s needy cunt. The feeling of Blake’s inner walls engulfing her shaft as the other girl lowered herself down was heaven compared to Kali’s, far tighter and convulsed much faster and longer than the older faunus was able to manage. Not that she’d say anything however, as she pulled away from the kiss and looked into her friend’s amber eyes. “Ready to be bred like the animal you are?~”   
  
“Shut up, Yang.~” The black-haired started aggressively moving her hips right away, back and forth to let her body adjust to being stuffed so full with something this big. However, a sharp gasp left her lips as she felt the blonde pick her up and push her onto her back, hooking her legs and putting her into the perfect mating press. Blake tried to let out an annoyed growl, only to gasp and moan at the feeling of Yang’s member plunging in and out of her fast enough to send her mind spinning. “Oh my… Oh fuck!~” Just like her mother, Blake threw her head back, exposing her neck enough to the lilac-eyed girl to sink her teeth into it. Of course, the feeling of Yang’s teeth sinking into her skin forced a moan of sheer bliss to leave her lips as her cunt continued to be stuffed with a cock she wasn’t entirely sure how to handle.   
  
Though, Yang knew she wouldn’t have to handle it for long, still sensitive from her session with Kali and ready to cum at any moment. Her goal was to make Blake cum before her, using both of her hands to grab and play with the faunus’s modest chest while continued to fuck her as hard and fast as she could. Every thrust she made was another that made the sofa squeak against the floor, showing just how hard she was thrusting into her friend’s tight snatch. “Fucking hell, Blake… You’re so tight.~” Of course, the only response she got from the other girl was “Gonna cum… Gonna cum…” Right away, it became clear just how overwhelming the blonde was being in the moment, a giggle of relief leaving her as she knew the moment she came, so would the other girl. “So am I, Kitten.~”   
  
Blake’s back arched from the physical surge of bliss that crashed through her body, sending her over the edge of her orgasm and causing her inner walls to clamp down like a vice around the blonde’s shaft. A pure shriek of pleasure left her as she felt rope after thick rope of cum start painting her inner walls white and filling her womb in the process, her body focusing entirely on the cum that was flooding inside of her and the cock that failed to stop as it pumped her full. However, even if she was left a blissful and slightly cum-drunk mess on the couch, the kitten was a bit disappointed she didn’t get a kiss from Yang before feeling the thick cock retreat from her body and leave her full of cum.   
  
Without saying a word to the amber-eyed girl that was still on the couch as she panted, the blonde reached for her scroll and immediately called Weiss, knowing exactly who she wanted to join her little circle and complete it. “Come on... Pick up already…” Yang started to pace around the room as she grew a bit impatient, her cock still hard and covered in cum now while she watched Blake close her eyes and smile softly.   
  
“Hello? Is everything okay, Yang?” Weiss sounded a bit concerned at the sudden call.   
  
“Yeah! Yeah… I just…. Come up with a reason to bring Winter and your mother over one week from today. I want to do something with them.” The young blonde continued to let out slightly heavy breaths as she tried to regain herself once again.   
  
“Mind me asking what this ‘something’ is?” Weiss asked, the concern in her voice not fading away in the slightest. “It won’t be easy…”    
  
“I want to fuck them and break them, bringing them into my life just like I did with you and everyone else.”


	6. Schnees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang completes her harem now with the Schnee’s getting involved.

Weiss couldn’t help but let out a few happy giggles as her, Winter, and Willow approached Yang’s front door, knowing exactly what was going to happen while she was here. But, she had failed to realize that both of the older women had caught onto her laughter a bit faster than she would’ve liked. It didn’t stop her from finding joy in the fact that she got to help break her mother later today, though. “Well, here we are, Mother. This is where Ruby and her sister, Yang live.”   
  
“Huh. It’s not a bad little home. I’m sure it does them wonders, but I’ll have to get inside to see just what the appeal of a wood cabin would be.” The Schnee mother let out a soft laugh and smiled at her daughter, making it known that her serious tone was nothing more than a bad joke. “Come on, let’s go inside to see your girlfriend.~” The white-haired woman made her way to the front door, suitcase in hand and her smile remaining on her lips. She knocked on the door as she looked towards her daughter, Winter, noticing her looking around the yard. “Something wrong, hun? You seem distracted.”   
  
“Last time I was here, there was a vehicle other than the blonde’s motorcycle. I don’t see it this time. Maybe Taiyang is out of the house for the day…” Her mind was already spinning with possibilities from what she saw last time she was here, deep down believing that the family had kicked the man to the curb after realizing they didn’t need him around. She was about to open her mouth again as Blake opened the front door and saw the three women standing and waiting. “You’re…. Blake Belladonna right? One of my sister’s-”   
  
“Weiss!~” Ruby’s voice echoed through the home before the Specialist could finish her thought, the crimsonette dashing out of the home and wrapping her arms around the heiress’s neck in a tight embrace. “You’re here! I didn’t think you’d be here so early!” It was easy to see just how happy the young silver-eyed girl was to see her friend, peppering her face in kisses before noticing Willow and Winter staring at her. “Oh… Um... Welcome to our home. Sorry about my outburst. It just feels like so long since I’ve gotten to see my best friend.” The young leader softly giggled before pulling her friend inside past Blake, the three sharing a smile before heading into the living room and leaving the door open for the other Schnees. “Yang! Get out of bed! Weiss is here with her family!”   
  
“Oh shit!” Yang’s voice was muffled from her doorway as she opened it, running out in nothing but a large shirt and a part of black panties that belonged to Blake. Luckily for her, the shirt easily covered the underwear enough to make it seem like she was at least wearing something. When she got down the steps, she smiled at Willow and Winter. “Welcome to our humble abode. It’s… well, a little crowded right now due to some complications, but you are more than welcome to make yourselves at home here. Kali was actually just about to make some lunch for everyone.”   
  
“Kali? You mean Kali Belladonna from Menagerie?” Willow’s voice perked up a bit from the mention of one of her old friends, a smile on her face after not hearing the woman for many years now. “She’s living here?”   
  
“That I am!~” Kali shouted from the kitchen, focusing on taking out ingredients for lunch. “And I’m making your favorite since I knew you were coming! At least, that’s if your favorite is still a simple chicken salad with everything being sprinkled with wine.”   
  
Both Weiss and Winter’s eyes went wide as they made the connection that the two were obviously close after talking like this, so used to their father’s hatred that they had forgotten their mother actually supported faunus. “Winter?”   
  
“I didn’t know either, Weiss.”   
  
Yang chuckled softly as she gently pinched Weiss’s ass, a smile on her face and a clearly lustful and devious look in her eyes. “Weiss, take Ruby and get your mother situated upstairs while Blake helps cook. Mom and I will keep Winter company, okay?” The blonde smiled and looked at her mother and Ruby, watching the two silver-eyed women grab everyone’s things and take them upstairs before Summer came back and sat on the couch. The matriarch of the house only smiled as she grabbed Winter’s hand and pulled her into the living room, easily able to hear the food being prepped in the kitchen with the simmering of meat. “First, thank you for coming on such short notice, Winter.”   
  
“Well, if I’m to be honest, I was curious about something last time I was here. Before we left, Weiss and I saw what you and Summer were doing and… Well, it made me think of what would happen after we were gone.” The Specialist paused for a moment and nodded. “You kicked your father out of the house, didn’t you? Why?”   
  
“Well… We don’t need him anymore.” Yang said honestly, smiling as she watched her mother starting to undress, showing her slightly bulging stomach. “With a beautiful woman like this in the house, there’s no reason not to show her love. But, Dad was very bad at doing that when she wanted it. So, we had a day to ourselves and I took things into my own hands.” The young blonde adjusted herself in her seat, letting her cock out of her clothing and lay against her thigh, chuckling as Summer immediately got between her knees and licking along her shaft. “And after that… Well, Mom and I got along so well that we decided to include Ruby in on the fun. Weiss was a great help in that venture.~” She leaned her head back as she felt the silver-eyed woman’s soft lips wrap around the head of her cock and instinctively try to engulf the whole thing, pleasure already coursing through her. “I had already broken her back at Beacon, so it made things much easier.”   
  
Winter didn’t know how to react to what was happening in front of her, especially due to how honest and clear Yang was being in her explanation. The thoughts running through her mind mainly consisted of how large the blonde’s cock was and how wonderful it would be to have it inside of her, but she was smart enough to start putting the pieces together on her own from here. “And I’m guessing Blake and Kali were just kind of dragged into things as well… Shortly after they arrived here?” Her blue eyes were locked on the blonde girl’s thick cock, watching it continue to vanish over and over into Summer’s mouth the faster she pushed and deeper she went. The Specialist was almost stunned silent as she watched the mother almost effortlessly deepthroat the entire length into her mouth, not gagging even once in the process. “Are they part of your little harem as well?”   
  
“Of course! Everyone here is willingly part of my harem. Mom was the only one I had to force and she loved it right away, so that didn’t take much effort.” The young matriarch giggled quietly as she ran a hand through the brunette’s dark hair, recalling the day she first raped her mother. “If you’d like, I’d be more than willing to bring you and Willow into it as well. I know that Ruby really likes your mother. Apparently, they shared a few nights together with Weiss while she visited your home.” Yang’s voice slowly got more and more alluring as she spoke, capturing Winter’s gaze and easily keeping it. “I can promise that you wouldn’t ever regret it.~”   
  
The Specialist almost broke right then and there, mind racing with what she could do with all the beautiful ladies in the house whenever she wanted, maybe even moving everyone into the Schnee Manor to give them a bigger space and treat them to a life she knew they’d enjoy. Her lower lip quivered at the thought, heart feeling like it was going to pound out of her chest before she heard a thud leave the kitchen, dragging her back to reality once again. The woman took a slow breath, exhaling just as slowly. “On two conditions, Yang.” The curious look in the girl’s lilac eyes made her smile a bit. “You don’t expect me to give up my job just to be part of your harem, and you and the rest of the girls move into the Schnee Manor when we go back home. It’ll give us more space and the home won’t feel so crowded.”   
  
Yang smiled at Winter’s enthusiasm, loving it right away and nodding. “Deal. When it’s time for you three to go home, we will all go with you and move in, keeping this home as our little ‘getaway cabin’.” The blonde stood from her seat, ignoring the soft pout that left Summer as her cock slipped out from the woman’s mouth. There was no hesitation in her movements as she crawled over the Specialist’s body, immediately capturing her lips in a heated kiss while her hands fiddled with the woman’s clothing, trying to get it off her body as much as she could manage in the heat of the moment. However, the young girl quickly stopped as she felt the woman’s hands grab hers before getting her own clothing off, their lips never parting for a moment.   
  
Winter smiled as she revealed her breasts to the younger girl, relishing in the way those lilac eyes seemed to light up even brighter now that they were visible to her. “You like them that much, Yang?~” She quickly grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and pulled her to her chest, gasping and moaning quietly from the feeling of her tongue happily playing with her nipples. “Feel free to suck on them as long as you want.” The Specialist smirked and rolled the two over so she was on top, sitting in Yang’s lap and starting to gently grind on her cock, her soft underwear only making the young matriarch groan in pleasure. “But just know that I’m going to be on top here.” The military woman licked her lips as she lifted herself just enough to shift her panties out of the way, lining herself up with the young girl’s cock and slamming herself down on it, screaming into the room as she was filled far more than she thought she would be.   
  


Yang rolled her eyes and smiled as Winter took charge, having no problem with it as she sat back and moaned from the feeling of the woman’s slick pussy greedily clinging to her shaft. “Fine by me… But I don’t want to stop sucking on those tits, you know…” A smile came to her face as the older woman leaned down enough for her to keep doing what she wanted, wrapping her lips around her soft mound. Using her mouth to play with one, earning loud and satisfied moans from the military woman, the blonde used her hands to play with the other breast, wanting to give it the attention she thought it deserved. Luckily for her, that was all she needed to make the Specialist's walls clamp down tighter around her cock.   
  
Not a word was shared between the two as Summer left the room, watching the military woman starting to lift her hips and bounce on her daughter’s lap, fucking herself on Yang like the blonde was a living dildo. A smile came to her face as she realized that her family was growing even more and she was able to watch the two take things slow at first, making her way into the kitchen as she kept her eyes locked on the two of them. “Well… Winter is ours now. I wonder how well Ruby and Weiss are working on Willow upstairs…”   
  
“Don’t worry about it, Summer. Help me and Blake cook for this big family so they can eat after they rest.~” Kai smirked and took a quick looked into the living room, seeing the older siblings grinding against each other on the couch as Winter straightened her back and sat up to look down at Yang. “They’ll be fine.~”   
  
Winter captured her lower lip between her teeth as she gazed down at the younger girl, placing a hand on her massive chest as she ran the other through her hair, taking it out of the bun she always left it in. “You’re not so bad, you know… Didn’t think you’d feel this good inside of me.~” She continued to play with and knead Yang’s breast as she ground her hips with the blonde’s, both of them moving in tandem as they gazed into each other’s eyes. A soft giggle left her lip as she watched the lilac-eyed girl open her mouth, bringing her hand to it and putting a finger against her soft lips. “Don’t bother saying you’ll show me what you can really do. We can fuck all you want, but I’m going to be the one enjoying your body, understand?~” It only helped prove her point that she could already feel the young brawler’s cock throbbing inside of her, ready to explode and fill her with her seed. “Are you going to try and get me pregnant, Yang? Are you sure that’s a good idea?~”   
  
Yang’s eyes went wide as she let out a muffled groan, keeping her mouth closed since Winter’s finger never left it. Thanks to that question, something in the back of the blonde’s mind told her to not cum inside of the military woman, to keep from doing it until she was told it was okay. Unfortunately for her, with how eager and swift the Schnee’s hips moved, she wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able to last without cumming. Biting her lower lip, a soft whine left her as she felt her orgasm about to tear through her body. The lilac-eyed girl closed her eyes and threw her head back to try and focus on not cumming just yet, only to gasp as she felt the Specialist get out of her lap and wrap her soft hands around the thick shaft. Without the threat of cumming in Winter’s pussy, the young blonde groaned and bucked her hips against those soft hands, cumming in the air and making a mess of herself and Winter as it came back down.   
  
The Specialist smirked and crawled over Yang’s body, smiling and licking her lips in anticipation before positioning herself over the girl’s face. “You made such a mess, Yang!~ It's time for you to clean it up and make me scream before you go give my mother a visit, wouldn’t you say?~” Without waiting for a response, Winter firmly planted her cunt right on the blonde’s lips, smiling and leaning her head back as she started to ride her face.   
  
************************************************************************************************************

 

Ruby and Weiss smiled to themselves as they continued making out with the other woman, kiss after kiss being shared between the three of them as they were already naked. It didn’t take long before the two younger girls moved down from the older’s lips and to her breasts, wrapping their lips around her soft mounds and biting her nipples in unison. Of course, they were happy to hear the mother moan out like a slut with each move they made, but they knew they were just her appetizer while Yang was the main course. The crimsonette pulled back for a moment and looked into Willow’s eyes, a smile on her face as she noticed just how lost in ecstasy the older woman was. “You’re enjoying yourself a bit too much, aren’t you my dear Snowflake? Letting your own daughter be one of the reasons you’re so wet.~”   
  
Willow gasped as she felt Ruby’s fingers come in contact with her wet snatch, knowing the words that left the young girl’s lips to be true. She was enjoying herself far more than she should be, especially with the knowledge that her older child was being fucked and broken just downstairs not even twenty feet away from her. “Maybe I am… It’s hard not to be with two… cute, sexy… and perfectly sweet young girls adoring my body every which way they can.~” The older Schnee groaned and bit her lower lip as she felt the crimsonette’s tongue glide along her thighs, slowly making their way up to her cunt. The married woman was so lost in her arousal that she failed to notice her own little girl climbing into her lap to straddle it before wrapping her arms around her neck, gasping as she felt Weiss’s soft lips collide with her own in a heated kiss that she absolutely melted into.   
  
Weiss knew her mother’s body well enough by this point in her relationship with Ruby that she knew exactly what to do to drive the older Schnee crazy, though she was waiting to save the good parts until Yang finally got into the room to break her as well. Breaking the kiss and pulling back just enough to look into the woman’s piercing blue eyes, the young heiress smiled to herself. “You’re going to fall in love with Yang when she gets up here to fuck you, you know… If you think Ruby and I are doing a good job? Oh, just wait until that brute gets in here and has her way with you.~” Almost on queue, the young girl gasped as she heard the door to the bedroom open behind her. “What perfect timing.~”   
  
Yang smiled as she approached the bed the trio was on, just appreciating the sight of her sister with her head between a middle-aged woman’s legs while the younger Schnee was straddling her mother’s lap and holding her like they were lovers. “Damn… I almost want to just sit and watch you two have your fun with her.” A soft giggle left the blonde’s lips as she watched Willow gasp quietly and a soft red tint come to her cheeks. “Almost. But get her ready for me. Winter did a number and I’m decently pent up.”   
  
Both Ruby and Weiss nodded before flipping Willow onto her stomach and forcing her ass in the air, the heiress getting the privilege of sitting with her legs spread in front of her mother’s face. The crimsonette, on the other hand, positioned herself under the mother’s hips while putting the woman’s ass in the air for her older sister to fuck as much as she wanted. They ended up with the older woman resting her head on the young Schnee’s thigh while her ass was in the air and the silver-eyed girl was positioned underneath it with her legs hanging off the side of the bed, ending with Yang having her hands on the woman’s ass and kneeling on the end of the bed so she could easily fuck her.   
  
“Wait… I’m going to have-” A shrill gasp left the woman’s lip as she felt the young blonde’s thick cock push into her almost unused hole, both of them groaning as she was slowly stretched out around it. “Oh gods… It’s so big… So much bigger than your father’s… Or any cock I’ve taken for that matter.~” Willow looked up at her daughter while catching her quivering bottom lip between her teeth, pleasure taking over almost right away as she felt a soft hand run through her hair and two other pairs on her ass and hips. However, she let out another pleasured sound as she felt Ruby’s hands on her breasts, teasing and kneading the soft mounds. Her mind caught on that all three of them planned to play with her at some point during this, but the woman was quickly set at ease as she heard a soft growl from Yang.   
  
“Girls, you’re just here to support her if she needs it. You’ve had your play time and now it’s my turn.~” The blonde didn’t hesitate to start roughly pounding into the older woman’s tight cunt the moment she bottomed out inside of her, pulling back as far as she could without pulling out before forcing her way as deep as she could get in one swift motion. Yang relished in the loud moans and heavy breaths that left Willow with each and every thrust she made, taking the chance to adjust her position and lean over her body, her cock reaching deeper inside of the Schnee as she did so. “I’m bigger than your husband, am I? Well , then I might as well show you what it’s like to be stuffed full of cum by a real cock, shouldn’t I?~” Of course, she was happy to hear the approving moan that left the older woman’s lips, pushing her down just a bit so her cunt was only inches from her little sister’s lips.   
  
The young heiress was more than content to just sit back and watch what was happening, smiling and continuing to run her hand through her mother’s white hair. “It feels amazing, doesn’t it, Mother? I told you it would. Having her thick dick drill into you as fast and as deep as she can, lighting you up inside…” Weiss giggled as she heard the older Schnee continue to moan, very slightly leaning into her touch. It was easy to see that the pleasure was quickly taking over the older woman’s body, and it made her wet knowing exactly how that felt having your first time with Yang. “I want a better little brother, Yang… Be sure to give me one, okay?”   
  
Willow’s eyes went wide as she listened to her daughter’s order to the blonde, not having any complaints since the pleasure was swiftly taking over. “Please, Yang! Cum inside me… Use me as your toy… It feels so good.~” The woman was happy to feel her plea get answered, feeling the young matriarch starting to fuck her even faster than before. Each thrust felt like it was hitting the deepest parts of her pussy, making her scream out in joy each and every time she was stuffed full. The older Schnee closed her eyes just in time to avoid seeing the rest of the women in the house approach the doorway, watching what was happening to her.   
  
But an audience had never stopped Yang before and it certainly wouldn’t now, especially as she felt Ruby’s tongue trailing along her length with each and every thrust into Willow that she made. It felt like a dream to fill the older woman up with her shaft, plunging it as deep as she could with each thrust and earning a loud moan of approval each time. The older Schnee was certainly the most vocal of her conquests when it came to sounds and that brought a smile to the blonde’s face as she held tight to the woman’s hips. “You ready, Willow? Ready to get knocked up by your daughter’s Mistress? To give them a little sibling that’s far better than the one you’ve already given them!?”   
  
All Willow could do was moan in approval and scream out in pleasure as she felt the blonde stop her thrusts and bottom out inside of her, screaming even louder as she felt a near torrent of cum flood into her womb while painting her insides white. “Yes!~” The older Schnee screamed through gritted teeth as she pushed back against Yang, wanting more cum to fill her and not wanting it to stop. However, she was still happy as she felt the young lilac-eyed girl pull out of her freshly filled snatch and let a few more ropes out onto her ass and back, panting it an extra shade of white as well. “That felt amazing, Yang…”   
  
“Of course, Willow. It’s what I do.~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

A little over a year has gone by since Yang had taken the time to break Winter and Willow into her harem, and even less time since the entire group moved to Atlas to live in the Schnee Manor. Of course, none of them had to keep their odd relationship secret from anyone in the mansion since Jacques never cared one way or the other about his wife. Though, that didn’t stop Yang from carrying around her new son given to her by Summer, named Sol. “Summer!” The blonde called into the bathroom that connected to her room, holding her little boy that was fast asleep and luckily a heavy sleeper beyond all means of the word. “Can you take Sol for the day?!”   
  
“What?!” Her mother tried shouting over the shower water before just stepping out of the bathroom without a stitch of clothing on, gently taking her little boy. “What is it, Yang? Something about Sol?” The silver-eyed woman as she held her little boy, placing a few kisses onto his slightly chubby face. “Wait, you only ask for me to take him if Winter or Willow plan to take you out to dinner… Yang….”   
  
“It’s our anniversary, Summer!” The two had agreed to avoid using Mom around their child to not confuse him as he grew up around them. “It’s only fair, isn’t it? Besides, I’m paying for them and the reservations were already made.” The young blonde listened to her mother’s sigh before nodding and sitting on the bed, knowing that sound meant Summer didn’t want her little dragon to leave. “Alright… If you and Kali help me cook, we can do something for them here. That way I don’t have to be away from you or our little ball of sunshine. Sound good?”   
  
“What about Ruby and Blake? Ruby is expecting and due next month. Not to mention Blake wanting to have a little with you.” Summer sighed softly as she looked at their child, holding him slightly closer. “Maybe trying to get us all pregnant was a bad idea…”   
  
“Well, don’t forget that Willow is due any day now as well. Winter and Weiss both refuse to get pregnant and Kali says she doesn’t want anymore unless the family actually has more time to take care of it.” The young blonde sighed and kissed her mother’s cheek, pulling her close and smiling. “I do love you. All of you. You, Rubes, Blake, Weiss, Winter, Willow, and Kali. And you all love me and each other. I don’t think there is anything we can’t get through. We just have to be patient and work things out.”   
  
Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was Ruby and Willow, both with smiles on their faces as they stepped into the room. “Are we interrupting?” Willow asked, keeping her smile as she stepped closer to the bed. “I couldn’t help but hear you two scream a moment ago and thought I’d check on you.”   
  
“Yeah. Summer just doesn’t want me to be away from Sol for too long… Do you think we can have our trio date here in the manor? I’ll cook and make it special for our anniversary, but… I don’t exactly want to leave my little boy alone for too long either.” The blonde forced a soft smile as she looked at the older Schnee, earning a soft nod and gasping quietly in joy. “You mean it?!”   
  
“Yes, but Winter was expecting to go somewhere fancy when she gets back tonight. We only have about two hours before she gets home.” Willow smiled and gently caressed her large stomach, looking to her blonde lover. “Do you think we could get some help and set something up in the lounge? Just a table, a few chairs and some fancy linen? We can get Klein to get something that’d go perfectly.”   
  
“Wait, you really don’t mind, Willow? I just… I get emotional sometimes when Yang isn’t around. I was her first, after all, and here she is with all these gorgeous women. It’s hard no-”   
  
“Don’t worry, Summer.” Willow interrupted, making her way to the woman and softly kissing her lips. “All of us here love each other more than anything in the world. But yes, I don’t mind. Yang, Kali, and Blake will whip something up in the kitchen with Klein’s help before Winter gets home.” The white-haired woman turned her attention to Ruby. “Ruby, do you mind looking after Sol for us in the meantime? Of course, you can be in the kitchen with us as well. I just need Summer’s help getting changed for the date tonight.”

 

The crimsonette sighed and nodded. “Of course, but when it’s my turn to go on a date with Yang, no one is going to tell me no simply because of our child. It’s not often I get to go out and it’s even more rare to go out alone with Yang. So, no complaints when it’s my turn?” A smile came to her face as she watched everyone nod before taking her little brother and nephew, gasping quietly as he started opening his silver eyes. “I never noticed, but he has Mom’s eyes.”   
  
“Ruby, don’t forget to not use names like that. Better safe than sorry.” Summer smiled and placed a soft peck onto the crimsonette’s cheek. “Alright. I’m going to help Willow with her outfit for tonight and Yang?”   
  
“Yes, ma’am?” She asked, a bright smile on her face.   
  
“I love you. Don’t you ever forget that.” Summer headed out the room with Willow, leaving Ruby, Sol, and Yang all in the room together.   
  
“Don’t worry, Summer. I love you all and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget just how happy and lucky I am that you all love me as well.” The blonde stood from the bed and placed a quick kiss on her sister’s lips. “Let’s go to the kitchen and explain to Kali and Blake what’s going on.”


End file.
